Zaubertrank der Begierde
by Alice1985
Summary: Porfessor Snape braut mit seiner Klasse,den Zaubertrank der Begierde.Als ein Schulprojekt lässt er die gesamte Klasse von dem Trank trinken.Was wird DABEI herraus kommen? DMHG... HPGW..mehr verrate ich nicht...liest es selbst!
1. Kapitel 1 Der Zaubertrank

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter und deren Charaktere gehören nur J.K.Rowling!!!_ **

**A/N: Hi Leute, da ich leider viele Fehler gemacht habe, (da ich leider kein Rechtschreibprogramm habe) hat mir ****little Nightowl**** sehr geholfen. **

**DANKE nochmals, little Nightowl!!! **

**Ich hoffe, das meine Story euch gefallen wird!!! Sagt mir bescheid wie ihr es findet!! **

**Alice1985 **

**Kapitel 1 - Der Zaubertrank **

"Heute behandeln wir einen der kraftvollsten und stärksten aller Tränke. Und bevor einer die dämliche Frage stellt, ob er in den N.E.W.T.S vorkommt, benutzt einmal euer Gehirn. Seit sieben Jahren unterrichte ich Sie nun, bis jetzt ist jedes Thema in meinen Prüfungen drangekommen, das wir behandelt haben, nicht wahr Mr. Longbottom?", fragte Professor Snape gelangweilt und genervt.

"J-ja Professor Snape", antwortete Neville verängstigt.

"Da das geklärt ist... Wir werden heute den Trank der Begierde brauen, anschließend werden Sie ihn alle trinken. Also sollten Sie darauf achten, es nicht zu vermasseln, nicht wahr Mr. Longbottom?", sagte Snape und verzog seine Lippen zu einem spöttischen Lächeln.

Am anderen Ende konnten die Gryffindors das Kichern der Slytherins hören, die diesen daraufhin finstere Blicke zuwarfen. Jedoch schüchterte es sie nicht im geringsten ein.

"Ja Professor", sagte Neville verlegen. Er hatte immer seine Schwierigkeiten in Zaubertränke und konnte selten ein Trank richtig machen.

"Nun gut. Kann mir jemand sagen, was der Trank der Begierde ist?"  
Sofort hob sich eine Hand in die Luft. Snape verdrehte genervt die Augen und sagte: "Außer unserer Besserwisserin Miss Granger."

Hermine schaute ihn daraufhin giftig an. Sie hasste es, so genannt zu werden, doch ignorierte sie es so gut es ging und ließ ihre Hand tapfer oben verweilen.

"Keiner.", stellte der Lehrer verärgert fest und wandte sich zu Hermine. "Nun, Miss Granger, sagen Sie uns bitte, was der Trank der Begierde ist."

"Der Trank der Begierde ist ein Trank, der dafür sorgt, dass unsere tiefsten und verborgensten Begierden hervor kommen. Sie machen uns bewusst, was wir nicht wahr haben wollen oder nicht sehen wollen."

"Und was passiert, wenn man diese Begierde ignoriert?", unterbrach Snape Hermines Antwort.

"Sobald man diese Begierde und das Verlangen unterdrückt, werden unterschiedliche Symptome dafür sorgen, der Begierde nachzugehen. Meistens beginnt es mit Träumen. Unser Unterbewusstsein versucht uns, unsere tiefsten Verlangen sehen und akzeptieren zu lassen. Ignorieren wir diese Botschaft, werden wir unkonzentriert und von ständigen Tagträumen begleitet, und zwar den ganzen Tag. Diese Symptome werden jeden Tag immer intensiver, bis wir unserer Begierde nach gehen."

"Gut, Miss Granger, 5 Punkte für Gryffindor."

"Beginnen Sie mit den Instruktionen an der Tafel", er wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab in Richtung der noch leeren Tafel, die wenige Sekunden später voll geschrieben war, mit Zutaten und Zubereitung für den Trank, "befolgen Sie diese auf das genauste." Er guckte daraufhin, mit seinen tief schwarzen Augen zu Neville Longbottom, der wiederum versuchte, sich seinem kalten Blick zu entziehen, indem er weg guckte.

"Sie werden ungefähr 1 1/2 Stunden für diese Aufgabe benötigen.

Die Farbe, für ein erfolgreichen Trank, muss am Ende ein klares Türkis mit einem Hauch an silbernen Schimmer sein. Wenn Sie Fragen haben, versuchen Sie diese zunächst selbst zu lösen und wenn Sie erfolglos sind, wissen Sie wo ich bin. Fangen Sie an."

"Miss Granger und Mr. Malfoy, würden Sie bitte einen Moment zu mir kommen?", sagte Snape

Beide Schüler gingen zum Lehrerpult und sahen ihren Professor fragend an.

"Da Sie beide die Besten in eueren jeweiligen Häusern sind, möchte ich, dass Sie für jeden Schüler, der in ihrem Haus ist, ein Gebräu anfertigt. Es werden sicherlich fast alle, oder so gut wie alle, diesen Trank aufgrund seiner Komplexität nicht anfertigen können."

Beide Schüler sahen ihren Professor fragend und verwirrt an, doch er gab ihnen keine Antwort bzw. eine Erklärung für diese Aufgabe.

"Weitere Utensilien finden Sie in meiner Vorratskammer, nehmen Sie so viel wie Sie für jeden Schüler aus ihrem Haus benötigen. Aber nur, was Sie für mein Unterricht brauchen, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

"Ja, Professor", sagten beide gleich und gingen leise zur Vorratskammer, bis...

"Ich bin gespannt, was deine verborgenste Begierde sein wird...vielleicht noch mehr Bücher...oh warte, vielleicht kommt die unsterbliche Liebe für Wiesel oder Potthead zum Vorschein.", sagte Malfoy höhnisch.

"Oh bitte, fällt dir nichts neues ein, Frettchen. Deine Behauptungen werden langsam langweilig und außerdem, was interessiert dich das?", fragte Hermine genervt.

Er ignorierte ihren letzten Kommentar und fuhr fort, "oder du wirst deine unsterbliche Liebe zu mir gestehen und sagen wie sehr du mich bewunderst und begehrst."

Hermine hörte einen Moment auf, die Kräuter zu sammeln, die sie für den Trank brauchte und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund geschockt an.

Sie musste zugeben, dass er über die Sommerferien viel attraktiver geworden ist und das schlimmste an allem war, er wusste es. Er wusste wie er auf die Mädchen reagierte, welches sein Ego noch mehr aufbaute. Was die Situation verschlimmerte, war, das sie dieses Jahr die Position als Headgirl bekam und somit ein Domizil für das gesamte Jahr mit dem Headboy teilen musste. Der niemand anders war als Draco Malfoy.

Sie sah ihn meist morgens und gelegentlich abends nur in Boxer Shorts herum laufen und jedes mal wurde sie rot um die Wangen. Sie versuchte verzweifelt so zu tun als würde es ihr nichts ausmachen, doch jedesmal konnte sie nur einige Minuten in seiner Präsenz bleiben ohne ihn anzustarren und ging daher meistens in ihr Zimmer.

Als sie ihre Stimme fand sagte sie erstaunt, "Wie bitte?? Ich soll mich heimlich in dich verliebt haben? Nur in deinen Träumen Malfoy."

"Ich? Von einem Schlammblut träumen? Das hättest du wohl gern."

"Ja, da hast du wohl recht. Deine Träume handeln bestimmt von springenden und tanzenden Frettchen, mit denen du auf der Wiese spielst und singst. Vielleicht kommt auch die hirnlose Parkison dazu und leistet dir Gesellschaft", Hermine hatte ein spöttisches Lächeln um die Lippen als sie sein geschocktes Gesicht sah. Man konnte die Abscheu deutlich in ihm sehen.

Das liegt wohl daran, dass Malfoy Pansy Parkinson aufs tiefste verabscheute und das wusste Hermine.

"Oh warte, vielleicht ist deine verborgene Begierde ja mit Pansy Parkinson zu heiraten und viele, viele Mini-Pansys und Mini-Dracos zu machen." Sie konnte den Horror in seinen Augen förmlich sehen.

Triumphierend ging sie aus Snapes Vorratskammer und ließ einen sichtlich sprachlosen Slytherin zurück.

_1 1/2 Stunden später _

"Sie müssten nun mit ihren Trank fertig sein. Füllen Sie die leeren kleinen Flaschen mit ihrem Gebräu und bringen Sie diese dann zu meinem Pult, beschriftet natürlich."

Professor Snape konnte die misslungenen Tränke an fast jeden Schüler sehen und fuhr fort:

"Da ich geahnt habe, dass nur die wenigstens unter ihnen diesen Trank zusammen brauen könnten, habe ich jeweils einen Schüler, in eurem Haus, damit beauftragt einen Trank für jeden einzelnen für Sie zu machen. Miss Granger und Mr. Malfoy werden euch nun je eine kleine Flasche des Trankes geben. Diese benötigen Sie, um das Experiment, welches genau eine Woche ab dem heutigen Tag an läuft, durchzuführen."

Daraufhin bekam jeder Schüler eine kleine türkisfarbene, leicht silbern schimmernde Flüssigkeit.

"Sie werden protokollieren, wie sich ihre jeweilige 'Begierde', auf Sie auswirkt, wie Sie damit umgegangen sind und vor allem, wie Sie es gelöst haben. Nach einer Woche wird die Wirkung nachlassen, und genauso lange haben sie Zeit für ihr Protokoll. Nun, nehmen Sie ihr Gebräu zu sich, denn es braucht seine Zeit, bis eure tiefste Begierde geweckt wird. In 3-6 Stunden sollte es beginnen."

Mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen sagte er noch: "viel Spaß", was vielen Schülern, sogar den Slytherins, eine Gänsehaut eingejagt hat.

Jeder bekam ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend und keiner traute sich den ersten Schluck zu nehmen. Doch der finstere Blick von Snape sorgte dafür, das alle zur gleichen Zeit das kleine Fläschchen entleerten.

Anschließend verließen sie alle eilig den Kerker. Leider konnten sie nicht hören, was ihr Zaubertränke Meister schadenfroh vor sich hinsagte.

"Mögen die Spiele beginnen!" und er lies ein fieses, teuflisches Lachen von sich hören.

**A/N: Und wie gefällt euch die neue Version?? Lasst es mich bitte wissen...Danke!**


	2. Kapitel 2 Die Wirkung Teil 1

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Harry Potter und deren Charaktere gehören nur J.K.Rowling!!!_**

**A/N: Ich bedanke mich an little Nightowl für ihre Hilfe, zum besseren Ausdruck...Danke!!! Ausserdem bedanke ich mich an alle, die mir netterweise eine Review geschickt haben... **

**DANKE AN EUCH ALLE!!!! **

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Lasst es mich bitte wissen, wie ihr es findet! **

**Eure Alice1985 **

**Kapitel 2 – Die Wirkung Teil 1 **

_3 Stunden später, Große Halle, Mittagszeit _

"Ron?!", fragte Hermine verwirrt und besorgt, als sie bemerkte, dass er Löcher in die Luft starrte, statt hemmungslos und mit wenig Manieren zu essen.

"Mmhh?" er guckte sie nachdenklich an, was man bei ihm eigentlich so gut wie nie zu Gesicht bekam. Hermine musste blinzeln, als sie diesen alienhaften, 'nachdenklichen' Gesichtsausdruck von Ron betrachtete.

"Hast du keinen Hunger, Ron?", fragte Harry deutlich besorgt.

"Nein... Ich habe heute irgendwie keinen Appetit", sagte Ron mit einer verträumten Stimme.

Harry und Hermine sahen sich geschockt an. Den Ron, den sie kannten, stopfte sich jedes erdenkliche Nahrungsmittel in den Mund hinein, sobald er an einem vollgedeckten Tich saß. Niemals, wirklich NIEMALS, hatten sie jemals aus dem Mund von Ron die Worte, die ihrer Meinung nach eine Todsünde gleich kamen, "kein Appetit", gehört.

Hermine drehte sich, mit leicht geöffnetem Mund, zu Ron und fragte besorgt: "Ron, geht es dir nicht gut? Sollen wir zu Madame Pomfrey gehen?"

"Nein, nein ich fühle mich gut ...es ist nur, dass ich...ich denke, ich sollte in die Bibliothek gehen." Harry und Ginny, die gerade gekommen war, und so seinen letzten Kommentar hatte hören können, starrten ihn ebenfalls mit offenen Mund an.

"Ja, das werde ich machen. Ich habe gehört, dass es ein richtig gutes Buch über ein Muggel-Autor geben soll, der wahnsinnig gut sei. Bis dann Leute" und dann war Ron auch schon weg.

"Wer ist diese Person? War das mein Bruder, Ronald Weasley?", fragte Ginny mehr als geschockt. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie einen Geist statt ihren Bruder gesehen.

"Ja, ich denke schon", sagte Harry unsicher. Anschließend wandte er seinen Blick von der jetzt geschlossenen Eingangstür der Großen Halle ab und guckte Ginny an, die ihm gegenüber saß.

Normalerweise würde er wie üblich wieder weggucken, doch diesmal blieben seine Augen an der schönen Rothaarigen haften.

Sein Blick wurde plötzlich träumerisch und um seine Lippen spielte sich langsam aber sicher ein immer breiter werdendes Lächeln.

Ginny, die das äußerst merkwürdig fand, da Harry sie niemals zuvor so angeguckt hatte, schaute fragend und ziemlich irritiert Hermine an.

Diese wiederum schien begriffen zu haben, was von sich ging. Sie lehnte sich zu Ginny und flüstere mit einem Lächeln:

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Gin. Wir haben heute ein Zaubertrank von Snape getrunken, als Experiment. Ihre Wirkung ist, unsere tiefsten Begierden und Verlangen zu zeigen. Das Experiment wird eine Woche dauern und danach ist es nahezu unmöglich davon loszukommen, denn es ist das, was wir immer wollten und das, was wir sehnlichst brauchen."

Ginny errötete sofort als sie von Harry zu Hermine sah und begriff, was sie sagen wollte. Harrys tiefste Begierde war Ginny.

Hermine warf ihr ein zufriedenes Lächeln zu. Sie war total froh, über Harrys Reaktion auf den Zaubertrank. Ginny war schon, als sie Harry das erste Mal gesehen hat, in ihn verknallt gewesen.

Harry stützte seinen Kopf mit seiner Hand und starrte weiter verträumt Ginny an. Er vergaß vollkommen, dass er eigentlich hungrig war.

"Hi, Ginny" begrüßte Harry das rothaarige Mädchen schwärmerisch, obwohl sie schon die ganze Zeit vor ihm saß.

"Mmh...Hi Harry!?", erwiderte Ginny unsicher.

Hermine konnte ihr Kichern nicht länger unterdrücken und versuchte sich vergeblich, mit einer Hand vorm Mund, vom hysterischen Lachen abzuhalten.

"Ehmm... Ich wollte dich fragen", sagte Harry sichtlich nervös und wurde ziemlich rot um die Wangen, ein Anblick, den sie noch nicht mal bei Cho Chang gesehen hatte, als Harry ihn sie damals verknallt gewesen war,

"ob du...nun ja...ehmm...ob du vielleicht...hast du...für das nächste Hogsmeade Wochenende...ähhm..."

"Ich verstehe nicht Harry, was meinst du?", fragte Ginny verwirrt.

"Was ich versuche dir zu sagen ist,...ehmm...

willstdumitmirzumnächstenHogsmeadeWochenendegehen?"

"Was...ich hab nicht ein Wort verstanden", gestand Ginny.

Hermine konnte ihr Lachen kaum noch unterdrücken. Ihr liefen schon Tränen aus den Augen, da sie es so krampfhaft versucht sich zurückzuhalten.

"Okay...langsamer", sagte er zu sich selbst und machte, um sich zu beruhigen, merkwürdige Atemübungen. Leider bemerkte er nicht, dass Ginny und Hermine alles mitbekamen.

"Willst du mit mir zum nächsten Hogsmeade Wochenende gehen. Wir können...nun du weißt schon...etwas essen gehen!?"

Ginny sah geschockt, den jetzt fast tomatenroten Harry an und konnte nicht glauben was sie hörte.

"Ist...ist das ein Date?" fragte Ginny ungläubig.

Harry, sah schüchtern hinunter zu seinem Teller und sagte: "Ja."

Einen Moment lang sprach keiner von beiden etwas und als Harry besorgt wieder zu Ginny aufsah, bemerkte er, wie sie ihm zu lächelte.

"Ja, liebend gern Harry."

Harrys Augen strahlte förmlich, als er erleichtert ihr zulächelte.

Hermine musste zugeben, dass sie ihn noch nie so glücklich gesehen hatte und sie war mehr als zufrieden darüber.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, schaute sie zu den anderen Schüler, aus ihrem 7. Jahrgang. Einige sahen ganz normal aus, so wie sie, und andere hatten ebenfalls diesen verträumten Blick.

'Snape meinte', dachte Hermine vor sich hin, 'das die Wirkung zwischen 3-6 Stunden dauern kann...ich bin gespannt was meine Begierde sein wird.'

_Mehrere Stunden später _

'Es ist wirklich merkwürdig', dachte Hermine, 'Mittlerweile sind mehr als 6 Stunden vergangen seitdem wir den Zaubertrank getrunken haben...mmh, vielleicht ist bei mir etwas schief gelaufen oder es wirkt bei mir aus irgendeinen Grund nicht.'

Hermine sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um und beobachtete ihre Freunde, die, wie sie selbst, ebenfalls den Zaubertrank getrunken hatten. Jedoch waren bei ihnen die Begierden hervorgetreten. Anders als bei Hermine.

Harry starrt ununterbrochen verträumt auf Ginny. Er küsste praktisch den Boden auf dem Ginny ging.

Ron schockte irgendwie alle...seine größte Leidenschaft waren, nun... Bücher. Er las und las und...las.

Dean Thomas hatte komischer Weise eine Leidenschaft für das Stricken entwickelt. Momentan strickte er einen Pullover mit Seitentaschen.

Parvati Patil begann die ganze Zeit herumzusingen. Es war total lästig, besonders, da ihre Stimme...nun ja, etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig war. Sie redete nicht mehr...sie sang förmlich, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte.

Neville Longbottom versuchte seiner Begierde jedoch aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er versuchte vergeblich, sich zu beschäftigen, indem er seine Kräuter sortierte und Pflanzen pflegte.

"Neville?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

Der Junge guckte sie nervös an, sagte aber nichts.

"Warum gibst du deiner Begierde nicht nach?" Nach einen Moment fügte sie hinzu, "Ist es so schlimm?"

Neville nickte und sagte schließlich, "Es ist mehr als schlimm, Hermine". Dann fragte er: "Was ist es bei dir?"

"Keine Ahnung...bei mir tut sich nichts. Ich denke ich sollte zu Professor Snape gehen und fragen, was los ist. Vielleicht ist bei mir etwas schief gelaufen?!"

Neville guckte nervös und leicht angespannt, als sie Snapes Namen erwähnte, sagte aber nichts.

"Ok, dann bis später Neville", sagte Hermine und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors mit dem Weg zum Kerker, wo sich Professor Snape für gewöhnlich aufhielt.

**A/N: Und?? Wie fandet ihr es? Bitte schickt mir ein Review und sagt BITTE, wie ihr es fandet!! **

**Danke vielmals!!! **

**Danke nochmals an little Nightowl!!!**

**Eure Alice1985 **


	3. Kapitel 3 Die Wirkung Teil 2

**Disclaminer: Harry Potter und deren Charaktere gehören nur J.K.Rowling**

**A/N: hi, Leute...ich wollte mich für eure tollen Review's bedanken...DANKE SCHÖÖÖN und an meinem Beta-Leser (Danke Sweety)**

So...viel spaß!

* * *

**Kapitel 3 – Die Wirkung Teil 2**

Besorgt machte sich Hermine auf dem Weg vom Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zu Professor Snape's Büro.

Als sie sich diesem näherte, sah sie, dass schon jemand davor wartete. Sie seufzte auf, als sie die Person mit den weiß-blonden Haaren erkannte. Es gab nur einen in der ganzen Schule, der solch eine Haarfarbe besaß, und zwar Draco Malfoy.

Sie überlegte für einen Moment, ob sie es nicht doch später versuchen solle. Doch so schnell dieser Gedanke gekommen war, so verflog er dank ihrem Gryffindorstolz, auch wieder und sie stolzierte förmlich auf den Slytherin zu.

"Was willst du den hier, Granger?", fragte Malfoy genervt, als er sie sah.

"Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Malfoy.", sagte sie, mit dem gleichen genervten Ton wie er, als sie sich dem Büro und somit dem Slytherin näherte.

"Da du _hier_ bist, bin doch schon etwas _neugierig_?"

"Es geht dich ein feuchten Dreck an, Malfoy, weshalb ich hier bin", schnappte Hermine.

"Warum so bissig Granger?", er lächelte sie spöttisch an, "Ich habe dir nur eine kleine Frage gestellt.", sagte er mit einer zu unschuldigen Stimme.

"Ich muss mit Professor Snape reden", erwiderte sie verärgert, als sie schließlich bei ihm ankam.

Malfoy, der sich neben der Kerkertür an der Wand anlehnte, schaute sie von der Seite an.

"Tja, da muss ich dich enttäuschen Granger. Er ist nicht da, wie es aussieht", sagte er gelangweilt und betrachtete mit plötzlichem Interesse seine Fingernägel.

Sie ignorierte ihn und klopfte dennoch an die Tür. Leider ohne Erfolg. Malfoy betrachte, das ganze Szenario sichtlich amüsiert. Ohne es zu bemerken, lächelte er sie dabei an, als sie immer weiter und verbissener an die Tür klopfte. Er konnte deutlich sehen, wie sie mit jeder vergangenen Sekunde frustrierter wurde.

Hermine drehte sich um und blickte wütend zum blonden Slytherin. Als sie dieses ungewöhnliche Lächeln feststellte, schaute sie ihn verwirrt und fragend an.

Malfoy bemerkte, warum sie ihn so anstarrt, ließ sein Lächeln fallen und klärte sein Hals. Er hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht sah, wie er errötete. Hermine war dies natürlich nicht entgangen und hob unglaubwürdig eine Augenbraue.

Nach einem kurzem Moment fragte er dann:

"Erfolg gehabt Granger?"

"Sehr witzig Malfoy", sagte sie zynisch.

"So Granger, warum bist eigentlich hier?", fragte er neugierig, schaute sie dabei jedoch nicht an, sondern betrachtete eher mit mehr Interesse die Wand gegenüber.

"Warum interessiert dich das?"

"Mir ist langweilig und ich will wissen warum du hier bist", sagte Malfoy unbekümmert.

"Warum bist den du hier?"

"Ah-ah, ich habe zu erst die Frage gestellt. Also warum willst du mit Snape reden?"

Nach einem kuzem Moment sagte sie, "Ich denke, dass der Zaubertrank, den ich eingenommen habe, nicht wirkt."

"Warum bist du dir da so sicher?", fragte er interessiert und schaute schließlich in ihre Richtung, vermied jedoch ihre Augen.

Seufzend erzählte sie weiter,

"Ich habe keine Veränderung gespürt oder einen Drang nach etwas und es sind mehr als 7 Stunden vergangen." Man konnte deutlich die Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme hören.

"Tja, vielleicht hast du keine 'Begierde'. Vielleicht bist du einfach der langweilige Bücherwurm, der kein Leben hat, außer natürlich den Büchern, Granger."

Jedoch bekam er ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend, als er sah, wie verletzt sie wegen seinen Worten war. Er konnte es förmlich an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck ablesen.

"Genau dann, wenn ich denke, dass ich mit dir einmal in meinem ganzen Leben eine zivilisierte Unterhaltung führen kann, musst du wieder deine arrogante, selbstsüchtige und gemeine Art zeigen."

Er sagte nichts, als sie daraufhin wegschaute. Es herrschte völlige Stille und Malfoy fühlte zum ersten Mal in seinen ganzen Leben eine Art von... Schuld und Reue. Er verstand nicht, warum er es gerade jetzt fühlte, aber er musste es irgendwie los werden.

"Ich habe das gleiche Problem", sagte der Slytherin leise, "Ich habe ebenfalls den ganzen Tag, keine Reaktion gespürt."

Hermine wusste das es seine Art war, sich zu entschuldigen und erwiderte:

"Das ist wirklich merkwürdig."

"Ja."

Hermine wollte nicht, dass sie wieder in diese unangenehme Stille verfielen und fragte: "Haben die anderen in Slytherin schon Veränderungen gezeigt?"

Malfoy war insgeheim dankbar für die Absicht in ihrer Frage.

"Ja und ich war mehr als geschockt."

"Ich glaube sie können nicht das übertreffen, was mit den Gryffindors passiert ist. Das ist praktisch ein eiskalter Schock." Sie lächelte, als sie unwillkürlich an ihre Freunde denken musste.

"Ach wirklich", er blickte sie herausfordernd an, "dann lass mal was hören".

"Nur, wenn ich ebenfalls was höre."

"Deal", sagte Malfoy und streckte seine Hand aus, um die ihre zu schütteln und so die Abmachung zu festigen.

"Deal", stimmte Hermine zu und griff nach seiner Hand.

Beide spürten plötzlich, wie eine Art elektrischer Impuls durch sie hindurch fuhr, als sie sich die Hände gaben. Keiner von beiden ließ sich jedoch etwas anmerken.

"Dean Thomas hat seine Leidenschaft für das Stricken entdeckt und er strickt wie ein Irrer im Gemeinschaftsraum Pullis und Mützen".

Malfoy versuchte ein geraden Gesichtsausdruck zu halten, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Er fing unkontrolliert an zu lachen. Hermine musste lächeln, als sie ihm zusah.

"OK, das ist wirklich eigenartig. Aber nicht so merkwürdig wie Parkinson. Ich habe sie dabei erwischt, wie sie Weasley den ganzen Tag träumerisch und verliebt anstarrt. Dann schrieb sie Liebesbriefe und verschwand nach dem Abendessen in die Bibliothek."

Hermine war mehr als geschockt. Das hätte sie absolut nicht erwartet.

"Ich dachte du wärst mit ihr zusammen", sagte sie verwundert.

Diesmal schaute er sie empört und irgendwie angeekelt an.

"Mit der würde ich niemals etwas anfangen, geschweige denn was mit ihr zu tun haben wollen. Iugh...Allein der Gedanke ist schon widerwärtig.", sein Gesicht verfiel darufhin in eine Grimasse.

"Nun...", sagte Hermine, um das Thema wieder auf das eigentliche zu lenken, "Ich kann dir sagen, warum Parkinson den ganzen Tag in die Bibliothek verschwunden ist."

Er blickte sie interessiert an und wartete bis sie fort fuhr. Doch irgendwie, starrte sie ebenfalls Malfoy nur an.

Der Blonde wurde ungeduldig, zog eine Augenbraue hoch: "Nun? Warum ist Parkinson den ganzen Tag in die Bibliothek verschwunden?"

Hermine bemerkte, dass sie ihn anstarrte. Verlegen und leicht errötend schaute sie weg. Malfoy war dies natürlich nicht entgangen und schaute sie verwundert an.

Er fühlte sich irgendwie zu ihr hingezogen, doch er schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Hermine fiel es nicht auf, da ihr Blick zu Boden gerichtet war.

"Es liegt an Ron's Begierde", erwiderte sie und schaute wieder zu ihm, immer noch leicht gerötet.

"Er hat seine Leidenschaft für Bücher entdeckt und ist nun wie verrückt am Lesen."

Malfoy fing erneut an zu lachen. "Da wirst du wohl Konkurrenz bekommen, Granger", sagte er und versuchte sein Lachen zu kontrollieren, "Ich glaubs nicht! Weasley ein Bücherwurm. Als würde ein Bücherwurm in Gryffindor nicht ausreichen."

Hermine schaute ihn enttäuscht an. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er wieder Witze über ihre Freunde und über sie selbst machen würde. Jedoch hatte sie irgendwie gehofft, dass er es dieses mal nicht machen würde. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie so etwas nahezu absurdes hoffen konnte.

Der Slytherin hörte sofort auf zu lachen, als er ihr Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Er fühlte erneut dieses ungute Gefühl in der Magengegend und bereute abermals, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte. Er konnte allein an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass er sie erneut verletzt hatte.

Er verstand nicht, warum es ihn kümmerte, wie sie sich fühlte oder was sie über ihn dachte. Es hatte ihn früher auch nicht interessiert, was sie von ihm hielt. Doch irgendwie störte es ihn und er sagte schließlich reumütig: "Ich...ich hab es nicht so gemeint".

Hermine blickte ihn erstaunt an. Sie konnte sehen, dass er meinte, was er sagte. Sie nickte zu ihm, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie verstanden hatte, sagte jedoch nichts.

Wieder herrschte eine unangenehme Stille. Der blonde Slytherin wollte das Eis brechen und sagte: "Nun, ich denke ich bin an der Reihe, nicht wahr?!"

Hermine gab ihm ein sanftes Lächeln und nickte zustimmend. Malfoy fühlte sich erneut zu ihr hingezogen und schaute daher schnell weg. Warum fühlte er sich so...merkwürdig? Er ignorierte es schnell und begann schließlich.

"Ich glaub nicht, dass du das übertreffen kannst", sagte er herausfordernd, "Crabbe tanzt...warte, besser gesagt, er springt und hobst die ganze Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin herum und rate mal, welche Art von Tanz er vorführt?!"

Hermine versuchte vergeblich ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken. Allein der Gedanke das Crabbe im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum herumhobste war wahnsinnig komisch.

Sie begann leise zu kichern, "Keine Ahnung...vielleicht Tango?"

"HA!!! Das wäre wenigstens etwas ansehnliches. Nein noch viel schlimmer. Viel... viel schlimmer", sagte er und konnte selbst kaum noch ein grinsen verkneifen, "Er tanzt...Ballett!"

Hermine fing hemmungslos an zu lachen. Malfoy schloss sich ihr an und lachte ebenfalls, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie Crabbe in seinem Tütü aussah.

Es gefiel ihm, ihr Lachen zu hören. Es machte ihn auf eine ungewohnte Art und Weise zufrieden und zum Teil auch glücklich sie so zu sehen. Er bemerkte, als er sie näher betrachtete, wie schön sie eigentlich war. Ihm war das nie zuvor wirklich aufgefallen.

Ihre schokoladen farbenden Haare, waren nicht mehr zerzaust oder strohig, so wie sie es die ganze Jahre über trug. Sie waren jetzt viel feiner und lockig. Selbst ihr Gesicht war mehr feminin. Sie hatte schöne große Augen, eine kleine feine Nase, hohe Wangenknochen, die, vom Lachen, einen schönen rötlich Ton bekam. Doch was seine Aufmerksamkeit zog, waren ihre vollen rosigen Lippen. Sie waren so schön...so perfekt.

Hermine griff sich fest an ihre rechte Seite und hörte langsam auf zu lachen.

"Okay, das ist wirklich...eigenartig", sagte sie immer noch kichernd. "Ich denke, er könnte sich gut mit Lavender zusammentun."

"Brown? Warum?", fragte Malfoy neugierig.

"Sie tanzt ebenfalls wie verrückt herum. Jedoch macht sie jede merkwürdigste Bewegung, die ihr in den Sinn kommt."

Malfoy, der ebenfalls lachte, erwiderte: "Da hast du Recht. Wir sollten die beiden zusammen bringen und schauen, was sich daraus ergibt."

Hermine lachte so heftig, dass sie schließlich flach auf dem Boden lag und weiter lachte. Der Slytherin tat es ihr gleich, weniger wegen Crabbe und Lavender Brown, sondern wegen Hermine.

Ohne es zu wissen, kam Hermine dabei ein Stück näher auf ihn zu. Der Anblick, den sie dabei bot, brachte ihm noch mehr zum Lachen. Nie zuvor hatte er sie so unbekümmert gesehen, so ...sorgenfrei. Es gefiel ihm.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sah sie auf und bemerkte, dass sie direkt in Malfoy's Gesicht sah. Verlegen schaute sie weg und setzte sich wieder auf. Als sie bemerkte wie nah sie sich waren, spürte Hermine wie ihr Gesicht wärmer wurde und wusste sofort, dass sie erneut errötete.

Zwischen ihnen war nicht mal mehr ein halber Meter. Sie wollte sofort etwas Platz machen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund, wollte sie es auch zugleich nicht. Also blieb sie in ihrer Position.

"Ich denke du bist wieder dran", sagte Hermine.

"Was? Nein, ich habe vorhin erzählt. Jetzt bist du dran."

"Nein...Ich habe zuletzt von Lavender Brown erzählt", Hermine lächelte triumphierend, als sie seinen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Na gut", sagte er, "Goyle hat wohl das bescheuertste Verlangen, das man sich denken kann."

"Wirklich? Was denn?"

"Er hat das Verlangen zu kochen und natürlich auch zu essen was er kocht. Bevor ich ging, wollte er, dass ich etwas probiere, das wirklich widerlich aussah. Es war glitschig und hatte eine grünliche Farbe."

"Slytherins sind wirklich seltsam", stellte Hermine kichernt fest.

"Ha ha... sehr witzig. Jetzt bist du an der Reihe."

"Nun, da wir bei den 'bescheuertsten Verlangen' sind, wie du es so schön sagst, wette ich das niemand...ich meine NIEMAND Parvati Patil übertreffen kann."

"Ach wirklich...na dann heraus damit", sagte Malfoy herausfordernd.

"Sie singt", sagte Hermine bitter, "sie singt die ganze Zeit und überall. Es ist so schlimm geworden, dass sie mittlerweile sogar singend redet, und glaub mir, sie hat nicht gerade eine angenehme Stimme."

"Oohhh...du hast mein Beileid!"

"Hast du gehört, wie sie singt?", fragte sie neugierig.

Malfoy's Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er versehentlich mitbekam, wie Parvati Patil ihren Freundinnen etwas vorsang. Es war das schrecklichste gewesen, was er je gehört hatte.

"Ja...aus Versehen. Scheußlich!", gestand er und sah aus, als hätte er etwas bitteres gegessen.

"Naja, ich bin wohl wieder an der Reihe", sagte der Blonde.

Hermine nickte zustimmend.

"Die merkwürdigste Begierde hat wohl Blaise Zabini. Ich verstehe noch nicht mal, was sein Verlangen darstellen soll. Er trägt eine Art blau-rotes Kostüm, dass wirklich eng anliegt." Er erschauderte bei dem Gedanken, "Dazu hat er ein rotes Kittel an und vorne an seiner Brust hat er ein großes rotes S stehen. Als ich ihn fragte was das ist, sagte er nur, dass er 'Superman' sei."

Hermine fing erneut unkontrolliert an zu lachen. Malfoy blickte sie verdutzt.

"So wie es aussieht, weisst du was ein 'Superman' ist!"

Hermine beruhigte sich wieder:

"Ja, ich weiß, was ein 'Superman' ist. Die Figur 'Superman' wurde von einem Muggle Zeichner erfunden. Es ist ein Mann, der übernatürliche Kräfte hat, also extrem stark und kräftig ist. Zusätzlich kann er noch fliegen. Er benutzt dabei keinen Besen, wie wir es tun, sonder er schafft es aus eigener Kraft. Frag nicht warum oder wieso er es kann, es ist eine lange Geschichte."

Malfoy blickte sie verwundert an, "Also damit habe ich nicht gerechnet."

Hermine kicherte erneut und sagte: "Ich denke, er würde sich gut mit Seamus verstehen."

"Finnigan? Warum?"

"Er ist Spiderman.", sagte Hermine kichernd, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie Seamus Finnigan in seinen Spiderman Pyjamas, die viel zu kurz für ihn waren, herum rannte.

"Was ist ein Spiderman?" fragte Malfoy verwirrt.

"Spiderman wurde ebenfalls von einem Mugglezeichner erfunden und hat auch übernatürliche Fähigkeiten. Jedoch sind diese eher spinnenartig."

"Au weia...mit dem stimmt wirklich was nicht."

"Wohl war. Nun...was ist mit Millicent?", fragte Hermine neugierig, "Was ist ihre heimliche Begierde?"

"HEY! Du bist dran", protestierte Malfoy.

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, "Und ich dachte, du wärst der Zweitbeste in der Schule. Hast du schon vergessen was ich über Seamus erzählt habe?"

Malfoy, der sich für seine mangelhafte Aufmerksamkeit mental ohrfeigte, seufzte laut auf, "Stimmt ja!"

"Nun, was ist mit Millicent?", hackte Hermine nach und ignorierte seine frustrierte Miene.

"Millicent, die knallharte und nicht einzuschüchternde Hexe, ist jetzt eine Prinzessin. Als Goyle gefragt hat, warum sie den ein pinkes ausgepufftes Kleid trägt, sagte sie nur, ich zitiere", er hustete kurz und fuhr mit einer extrem mädchenhaften Stimme fort,

"Wie kannst du es wagen mich so anzusprechen, du widerlicher Haufen von Pferdemist. Ich sollte dich für deine Frechheit, mich ohne Titel anzusprechen, hängen lassen. Zu deiner Erinnerung, vor die Steht 'Prinzessin Marlene III. von Millicent' und wenn du mich erneut so unhöflich adressierst, werde ich nicht so erbarmungsvoll sein."

Hermine rollte auf dem Boden vor lachen. Sie griff sich schmerzerfüllt an ihre rechte Seite, doch konnte sie nicht aufhören zu lachen. Ihr liefen schon Tränen über die Wange.

Malfoy lachte mit ihr. Er merkte, dass ihm nie zuvor aufgefallen ist, wie schön sich ihr Lachen anhörte. Ja, fast musikalisch gab er zu. Es wärmte ihn innerlich, ihr zu zuhören und er genoss jede Sekunde. Er war glücklich, dass er sie zum lachen bringen konnte. Dass sie wegen ihm so schön lachte.

Als er sich dabei ertappte, wie er regelrecht über sie schwärmte, schaute er verwirrt weg.

'Warum hat sie solch einen Effekt auf mich?', dachte Malfoy verwirrt, 'Warum fühlt es sich so anders-'

"Ok, jetzt bin ich wieder an der Reihe", sagte Hermine und riss Malfoy somit aus seinen Gedanken, "Über wen willst du etwas wissen?"

Malfoy blickte sie verdutzt an und hob eine Augenbraue hoch, "Ich darf aussuchen?"

"Nun ja, ich habe ja auch nach Millicent gefragt, oder?"

Malfoy dachte für einen Moment nach und fragte,

"Was ist mit Potter?"

"Harry's geheime Leidenschaft ist Ginny Weasley."

Malfoy ginste leicht, "Wirklich?"

"Jep."

"Wurde auch langsam Zeit!"

Diesmal schaute Hermine ihn verdutzt an und fragte neugierig, "Was meinst du mit 'Wurde auch langsam Zeit'?"

"Ach komm schon. Sag mir nicht, dass du nicht die Blicke gesehen hast, die Potter heimlich der Mini-Weasley zuwirft", sagte Malfoy sichtlich amüsiert, als sie ihren verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete.

"Wie hast du das den bemerkt? Ich habe es noch nicht mal mitbekommen."

"Tja, ich beobachte die Leute um mich herum Granger. Das ist die besondere Kunst und Geschicklichkeit, die man haben muss, um ein Slytherin zu sein.", sagte Malfoy angeberisch.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und murmelte leise: "Slytherin und Kunst der Geschicklichkeit, was für ein Schwachsinn".

"HEY! Ich hab das gehört.", sagte Malfoy gespielt aufgebracht.

"Schon gut, schon gut...ich meinte es nicht so."

"Nun ja, um es wieder gut zu machen, musst du mir das Verlangen von einer anderen Person erzählen."

Hermine stöhnte genervt und stimmte grimmig zu. Malfoy fand ihren Gesichtsausdruck mehr als süß. Als er sich erneut bei seinen ungewollten Gedanken ertappte, schaute er verwirrt weg und dachte wieder über das eigentliche Thema nach.

"Mmh, es bleibt nur noch Longbottom. Was ist mit ihm?"

"Keine Ahnung. Er kämpft dagegen an und meint, dass es ziemlich schlimm sei", sagte Hermine und man konnte die Neugier und die Besorgnis deutlich hören.

"Na dann bin ich gespannt, ob er es aushalten wird", erwiderte er schadenfreudig und mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

Hermine bemerkte dies und versuchte Neville zu verteidigen: "Neville ist stärker, als du denkst, Malfoy!"

"Ach wirklich?! Er wird das niemals eine Woche durchhalten", sagte Malfoy herausfordernd.

"Wetten doch?! Neville besitzt mehr Selbstdisziplin, als du dir vorstellen kannst."

"Okay wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Wette?! Wenn er daran scheitert, seine Begierde zu unterdrücken, musst du eine Woche lang das tun,was ich will", sagte Malfoy mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Was??? Eine Woche das tun was du sagt! Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle?!", stieß Hermine entsetzt hervor.

"Wieso? Ich dachte, du bist dir so sicher, dass Longbottom die Selbstdisziplin besitzt, um es durchzuhalten. Hast du Angst, dass ich die Wette gewinne?", Malfoy lächelte süffisant.

Hermine blickte ihn mit zu Schlitzen verengtenAugen an und sagte mit fester Stimme: "Nein, ich habe keine Angst. Okay, wenn ich gewinne musst du eine Woche das tun was, ICH will, du ärgerst meine Freunde nicht mehr und vor allem beleidigst du mich in keinster Weise mehr."

Diesmal guckte Malfoy wie aus den Socken, "Woha, das sind ja mehr als meine. Natürlich muss dein Einsatz dabei ebenfalls hochgeschraubt werde...es soll ja fair sein, stimmts?"

"Okay", sagte Hermine grimmig.

"Okay, wenn ich Gewinne, musst du zwei Wochen das tun was ich dir sage und bis zum Jahresende meine Hausaufgaben machen".

Hermine dachte einen Moment darüber nach. 'Mmh...es ist jetzt April und bis zu Ende Juni sind es...ungefähr 2 1/2 Monate.'

"Okay, Deal!", stimmte Hermine zu.

"Warte! Wir schließen ihn mit einem Zauber", sagte Malfoy " und zwar mit einem Vertragszauber. Du weißt sicherlich, was passiert wenn man den Zauber bricht, nicht wahr?"

Hermine kannte diesen Zauber. Jeder der einen solchen Vertragszauber brach, wurde von Alpträumen gejagt, bis er schließlich den eingegangenen Vertragspunkten nachgehen würde.

"Ja, natürlich kenne ich die Konsequenzen, Malfoy!"

"Also...zu ängstlich um es durchzuziehen?"

Hermine holte ihr Zauberstab heraus und fragte zielstrebig,

"Soll ich den Zauber durchführen, oder willst du?"

Malfoy gab ihr ein Lächeln, welches Hermine nicht ignorieren konnte. Sie fühlte plötzlich ein eigenartiges Gefühl in der Magengegend, das sie zuvor nie gespürt hatte.

Als sie merkte, das sie ihn länger als nötig regelrecht anstarrte, schaute sie schnell verlegen weg. Sie merkte das ihr Gesicht warm wurde und wusste erneut, dass ihr die verräterische Röte im Gesicht stand. Innerlich verfluchte sie sich dafür.

Malfoy bemerkte natürlich, dass ihre Wangen plötzlich einen sanften, rötlichen Ton annahmen. Wieder fühlte er sich zu ihr hingezogen und er hatte den plötzlichen Drang, mit seinen Händen ihre erröteten Wangen entlangzufahren...

Er wurde erneut aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Hermine in fragte: "Also ich fange mit meinem Teil der Abmachung an und dann sagst du deinen. Anschließend geben wir uns die Hände, um den Vertragszauber zu vollenden. Okay?"

Malfoy traute seiner Stimme nicht, da er wegen dem, was er so eben gedacht und gefühlt hatte, immer noch verwirrt und durcheinander. Er nickte nur zur Zustimmung.

Hermine nahm ihr Zauberstab und machte komplexe Bewegungen in der Luft.

"Hier und heute schließen Ich, Hermine Jane Granger mit Malfoy den Vertrag der Bindung.

Falls Neville Longbottom es bis nächsten Freitag, 16 Uhr schafft, seinem Verlangen zu widerstehen, gewinne ich, Hermine Jane Granger die Wette, wodurch Malfoy eine ganze Woche das tun muss, was ich ihm sage. Zusätzlich ist es ihm unterlassen, jemals wieder über meine Freunde oder mich selbst zu spotten."

Hermine nickte ihm zu und signalisierte ihm dabei, dass nun er an der Reihe war, seinen Teil der Abmachung zu beschwören.

"Falls ich, Malfoy, die Wette gewinne, wird Hermine Jane Granger zwei Wochen lang das tun, was ich ihr sage und bis zum Jahresende sämtliche meiner Hausaufgaben machen."

Er streckte anschließend seine Hand aus, um ihr zu zeigen das er fertig war. Hermine griff nach seiner Hand und spürte plötzlich erneut diesen elektrischen Impuls.

Sie blickte den blonden Slytherin an und konnte an seinem Gesichtsausdruck sehen, dass er das gleiche spürte. Aus ihren Zauberstäben kamen jeweils goldene und silberne Fäden, welche sich um beider Hände schlangen und dann wieder verschwanden.

Doch keiner von beiden, ließ die andere Hand los. Beide verloren sich in den Augen des anderen und ohne es zu merkten, kamen sie sich dabei immer näher und näher...bis sie auf einmal Schritte hörten.

Beide ließen von einander ab und guckten sich geschockt an, als sie begriffen, warum sie sich so merkwürdig fühlten.

"_Scheiße!_", sagten beide Gleichzeitig.

"Wir können das nicht zu lassen...das geht nicht", sagte Hermine verzweifelt.

"Ja. Ja, du hast absolut Recht!", stimmte Malfoy zu.

"Was machen wir?", fragte Hermine verzweifelt.

"Wir...Wir sagen es niemanden!"

Hermine nickte wild und schaute besorgt in die Richtung, wo die Schritte immer lauter wurden.

"Und dann...Verdammt, ich weiß es nicht...wir gehen uns aus dem Weg und ...und vielleicht wird alles anders, wenn wir den Gegentrank nehmen!", fügte Malfoy irritiert hinzu.

"Genau...vielleicht klappt das.", sagte Hermine eher verzweifelt statt hoffnungsvoll.

Hermine stand auf und nahm ihre Sachen vom Boden auf.

"Ich gehe...rede mit Snape und versuche den Gegentrank früher zu bekommen. Wenn es geht für zwei."

Malfoy nickte und Hermine lief hastig, um nicht gesehen zu werden, tiefer in die Gänge des Kerkers hinein. Erst als die Schritte längst verklungen waren, kehrte sie zum Gryffindorturm zurück.

'Oh man', dachte sie, 'das kann ja was werden.'

* * *

**A/N: Und?? Wie fandet ihr es?? Sagt mir bitte BITTE bescheid...danke!**


	4. Kapitel 4 Girls Talk

**Disclaimer: ****Harry Potter und deren Charaktere gehören nur J.K.Rowling!!**

**A/N: Hi Leute! Danke an euch allen, die so nett waren und mir eine Review geschickt haben...**

**DANKE SCHÖÖÖN**

**Vorallem danke ich meinem Beta-Leser, die mir eine große Hilfe ist...DANKE Little Nightowl...du rockst!!!**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen und lasst es mich bitte wisse, wie ihr es findet!**

**Eure Alice1985**

**Kapitel 4 – Girls Talk**

Hermine rannte regelrecht aus dem Kerker. Sie machte sich auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, um Ginny zu finden. Sobald sie ankam, schaute sie sich panisch um.

Hermine fand sie schließlich vor dem Kamin...natürlich mit Harry, der aussah, als würde er vor sich hin sabbern, während er Ginny bestaunte.

Als sie näher zu dem Pärchen kam, hörte sie wie Harry sagte: "...In das Meer deiner Augen, würd ich so gern versinken. Ich würde gern in sie tauchen und in ihnen ertrinken...und dein Haar-"

"Hey Ginny", unterbrach Hermine Harry um nicht weiter sein Gesülze mit anhören zu müssen. Es wunderte sie, wie er so poetisch sein konnte und sich so...so wie ein verrückt gewordener Liebeswelpe benahm.

"Könntest du bitte mitkommen? Es ist sehr wichtig."

"Ja klar!"

Hermine konnte deutlich die Erleichterung in ihrer Stimme hören.

"Harry...es sieht so aus, als würden Hermine und ich ein Weiber-Abend machen...also bis dann", sagte Ginny hastig. Sie erhob sich und ging auf Hermine zu.

"Warte!", sagte Harry nahe zu panisch und griff nach ihrer Hand, "wie lange ist euer Abend? Ich kann es nicht ertragen so lange von dir getrennt zu sein, meine Liebste!"

"Harry, wir sehen uns Morgen...in Ordnung? Du bist früher auch ohne mich zurechtgekommen."

"Du hast wohl recht", erwiderte Harry und gab ihrer Handfläche einen sinnlichen Kuss. Ginny wurde daraufhin knallrot. Hermine verdrehte genervt ihre Augen, als sie die schnulzige Liebesszene mit ansehen musste.

"Komm schon Ginny...es ist wichtig!", kam es ungeduldig von Hermine.

"Bis dann meine Schöne", sagte Harry, als er ihr einen letzten Kuss auf die Hand gab und dann ging.

Hermine nahm daraufhin schnell ihren Arm und rannte förmlich zu Ginny's Zimmer. Dort angekommen, schloss sie schnell die Tür hinter sich.

"So wie's aussieht, weißt du jetzt, was deine Begierde ist", stellte Ginny fest, "und das wird der Grund sein, weshalb du so aufgebracht bist."

Hermine nickte nur. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihr Problem erklären sollte. Ginny bemerkte Hermine's zögerliches Verhalten und fragte besorgt:

"So schlimm, Hermine?"

"Schlimm ist noch eine gewaltige Untertreibung...besser ist das Wort Desaster oder Katastrophe."

"Okay, sag mir was los ist! So schlimm kann es nicht sein. Erzähl mir, was passiert ist", sagte Ginny.

Hermine holte tief Luft.

"Ich habe dir doch von dem Zaubertrank erzählt, und dass ihn jeder trinken musste. Naja...nach spätestens 6 Stunden sollte jeder die Wirkung, und somit die Begierde nach etwas, spüren können. Doch da bei mir nach etwa 7 Stunden immer noch nichts passiert ist, bin ich zu Professor Snape's Büro gegangen. Und jetzt rate Mal, wen ich antraf?"

"Wen?", fragte Ginny neugierig.

"Draco Malfoy!", Hermine gab dem Namen einen abstoßenden Klang als wäre er etwas ganz und gar widerliches. "Naja, Snape war nicht da und er wollte auch mit ihm sprechen, also warteten wir zusammen vor dem Kerker auf ihn.

Nach einer Weile wurde es uns langweilig und irgendwie kamen wir auf einen zivilisierten Level. Wir erzählten uns von den merkwürdigen und ziemlich komischen Wirkungen des Tranks auf die Slytherins und Gryffindors."

"Oh, was ist denn mit den Slytherins passiert?", wollte Ginny neugierig wissen.

"Ginny, das erzähl ich dir ein anderes Mal! Das, was ich versuche, dir zu erzählen, ist viel, viel wichtiger", sagte Hermine nahe zu verzweifelt.

"Entschuldige."

"Nein, ist schon Okay", sagte Hermine und fuhr fort, "Wo war ich...aah ja... wir erzählten uns gegenseitig, wie jeweils in unseren Häusern die Wirkung war. Dann kamen wir auf Neville und du hast sicherlich mitbekommen, wie er versucht, gegen die Wirkung anzukämpfen?"

"Ja, das habe ich mitbekommen...muss ja richtig schlimm sein, wenn er so mit sich kämpft."

"Ja denke ich auch. Auf jeden Fall sagte Malfoy, das Neville es niemals bis Freitag schaffen würde, der Begierde zu widerstehen. Ich hielt dagegen. Also beschloss er, dass wir eine Wette daraus machen. Naja, du kennst mich ja, ich würde niemals vor ihm kuschen...also willigte ich ein. Ich gewinne die Wette, wenn Neville es schaffen sollte, bis nächsten Freitag 16 Uhr sein Verlangen zu unterdrücken. Malfoy muss dann eine ganze Woche das tun, was ich ihm sage und darf zusätzlich nie wieder mich und meine Freunde beleidigen.

Naja und falls er gewinnt, muss ich zwei Wochen das tun was er sagt und bis zum Jahresende seine kompletten Hausaufgaben machen."

"Ach du Donnerwetter!!! Wie konntest du das nur machen?", fragte Ginny geschockt.

"Ich hatte es satt, dass die Slytherins, vor allem Malfoy, Neville so erniedrigen und ihn nur als Schwächling sehen, also ließ ich mich darauf ein. Aber das schlimmste kommt ja noch!"

"Was denn?", fragte Ginny neugierig.

"Wir haben die Wette mit einem Vertragszauber abgeschlossen, sodass niemand aussteigen kann. Falls sich einer von uns nicht an die Abmachung hält, wird er von grausamen Alpträumen gejagt, bis er schließlich den eingehenden Vertragspunkten nachgeht."

"Au weia!"

"Das kannst du laut sagen", stimmte Hermine ihr zu, "naja, das ist noch immer nicht das Schlimmste...wir mussten uns die Hand geben, um so den Zauber zu vollenden. Als wir uns berührten, spürte ich... eine Art elektrischen Impuls. Ich konnte sehen, dass er es auch gefühlt hat, aber das kann nicht vom Zauber gekommen sein...solch ein Effekt hat er nicht.

Wenn ich so überlege...die ganze Zeit fühlte ich mich eigenartig in seiner Gegenwart. Nun gut, ich fühle mich nie wohl in seiner Präsenz, aber diesmal war es...anders. Ich fühlte mich irgendwie...zu ihm...hingezogen," Ginny's Augen weiteren sich und Hermine blieb dies nicht unbemerkt. Sie ignorierte Ginny's Reaktion und fuhr fort:

"Auch als der Zauber vorbei war, ließ keiner von uns beiden die Hand des anderen los. Im Gegenteil, wir kamen uns immer näher, bis wir uns fast geküsst hätten, Ginny!

Doch dann hörten wir zum Glück Schritte in unsere Richtung kommen. Da wurde mir, und ich denke auch Malfoy, bewusst, was wir fast getan hätten. Wir ließen sofort voneinander ab."

"Beim Barte des Merlins!", sagte Ginny mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

"Ja, Ginny...meine tiefste, verborgenste Begierde ist...Draco Malfoy", erwiderte Hermine voller Scham und senkte den Kopf.

"Und...und Malfoy...in dich?", fragte Ginny, die immer noch unter Schock stand.

Hermine nickte nur mit dem Kopf, welcher noch immer nach unten gerichtet war.

"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich mich in seiner Gegenwart merkwürdig gefühlt habe...um ehrlich zu sein, Ginny...ich fand ihn attraktiv und...gut aussehend."

Hermine legte ihren Gesicht in ihre Hände und sagte verzweifelt: "Ginny...ich bin erledigt! Was soll ich tun?"

"Mmh...nun, vielleicht seid ihr für einander bestimmt?!"

"Für einander bestimmt?", sagte Hermine verwundert, "FÜR EINANDER _BESTIMMT??!!!_ Wie kannst du nur denken, dass ich und Draco für einander _bestimmt_ sein könnten?" ihre stimme klang fast hysterisch.

"Draco, hhee?", fragte Ginny süffisant.

Hermine bemerkte ihr Fehler und sagte irritiert, "Was? Nein ich...ich meinte Malfoy. Nicht Draco!" Hermine merke plötzlich, wie sie es genoss, seinen Namen auszusprechen und hasste sich gleichzeitig dafür.

"Was soll ich tun, Ginny?", fragte Hermine verzweifelt.

"Nun, da hast du zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder du gehst ihm aus dem Weg und hoffst, dass alles, nachdem ihr den Gegentrank genommen habt, vorüber ist. Oder...du lässt dich auf ihn ein."

"WAS?! Ginny, haben dich alle guten Geister verlassen?", rief Hermine geschockt und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, "Es ist Draco Malfoy, verdammt noch mal!"

"Du musst aber zugeben, dass er sich geändert hat, Hermine. Nachdem er den Auftrag bekam, Dumbledore umzubringen und Snape es für ihn tat, ist er mit seiner Mutter und Snape zum Orden übergetreten, während sein Vater zu der Zeit noch in Askaben war. Sie haben uns gezeigt, was Professor Dumbledore wusste, dass er, wegen dem Horkrux, der ihn vergiftet hat, entweder sterben oder besessen werden würde.

Also hat Dumbledore den Plan entwickelt, der uns alle gerettet hat. Dank Professor Snape und Malfoy, die dem Orden die wichtigsten Informationen von Voldemort gegeben haben und dazu noch als Spitzel für uns da waren, konnten wir den Krieg endlich gewinnen und das weißt du von uns allen am besten, Hermine."

Hermine musste zugeben, dass sie Recht hatte. Jedoch sagte sie aufgebracht:

"Ginny, du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass Draco Malfoy ein eingebildeter, arroganter, pompöser Arsch ist! Der denkt, etwas besseres zu sein, als alle andere zusammen und mit seiner unterentwickelten Reinbluts Theorie, geht er mir gewaltig auf dem Wecker! Daher werde ich mich NIEMALS mit ihm einlassen!"

"Du musst aber trotzdem zugeben, dass er ziemlich gut aussieht. Die Mädchen liegen ihm reihenweise zu Füßen", sagte Ginny mit einem lächeln im Gesicht, als sie bemerkte, wie Hermine darum kämpfte, einen unbekümmerten Gesichtsausdruck zu wahren.

Hermine musste sich eingestehen, dass er wirklich gut aussah, und ihr war auch aufgefallen, wie viele Mädchen ihn anstarrten und jedesmal anfingen zu kichern, wenn er sie dabei erwischte.

"Die Mädchen, die ihm zu Füße liegen, sind die, die nur Stroh statt Hirn im Kopf haben. Er würde nur solch ein Typ von Mädchen abbekommen!" gab Hermine verärgert wieder.

"Tja...dann hast du nur eine Wahl: Ihm aus dem Weg gehen."

"Ja, genau! Ich geh ihm einfach aus dem Weg!", sagte Hermine enthusiastisch.

Keiner von beiden sagte für einen Moment etwas und dann fing Hermine an laut zu schluchzen.

"Ich bin erledigt, Ginny!", sagte Hermine niedergeschlagen.

Ginny nahm sie tröstend in die Arme und versuchte sie aufzumuntern, "Ach was! Du bist die klügste Hexe unsere Zeit. Du wirst das schon schaffen!"

"Nein, du verstehst es nicht", sagte Hermine zwischen den Tränen, "Ich kann ihm niemals aus dem Weg gehen. Wir müssen uns als Schulsprecher ein Domizil teilen, haben zusammen Verpflichtungen und wir haben fast jeden Unterricht gemeinsam!"

"Das wird schon...du musst nur aufpassen, dann klappt es schon.", sagte Ginny. Sie schien viel mehr, sich selbst überzeugen zu wollen, statt Hermine.

"Du musst es nur bis Freitag aushalten."

"Was ist, wenn ich mich, nachdem ich das Gegenmittel eingenommen habe, immer noch zu ihm hingezogen fühle? Was mache ich dann?"

Ginny löste langsam die Umarmung und sagte mit ruhiger Stimm, "Hermine schau mich an." Hermine tat, was ihr gesagt wurde.

"Du wirst schon das Richtige machen. Du bist eine der stärksten und mächtigsten Hexen, die diese Schule je gesehen hat."

Hermine nickte nur bekümmert, bis plötzlich etwas am Fenster klopfte. Es war eine wunderschöne, schwarzgefiederte Eule.

"Von wem ist die wohl?", fragte Ginny und stand vom Bett auf, um das Fenster zu öffnen. Sie nahm den Brief aus ihrem Schnabel und gab der fremden Eule einige Eulenkekse. Diese flog nach Verspeisen der Knabberei sofort wieder los und Ginny schloss das Fenster.

Sie blickte auf dem Briefumschlag und dann zu Hermine.

"Was?", fragte Hermine irritiert.

"Er ist für dich", erwiderte Ginny und reichte ihr den Brief.

Hermine nahm den Umschlag und tatsächlich, da stand ihr vollständiger Name in eleganter Handschrift. Verwundert öffnete sie den Brief vorsichtig und begann zu lesen.

Plötzlich fing sie wieder an zu weinen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Ginny's Kissen. Die Rothaarige nahm den Brief, den Hermine zur Seite fallen gelassen hatte und las:

_Hallo Granger,_

_Ich habe versucht, Snape davon zu überzeugen, mir das Gegenmittel zu geben. Doch Leider wollte er keine Ausnahme machen und weigerte sich, mir etwas davon abzugeben. Keine Sorge, ich habe ihm nicht gesagt, dass du und ich...naja du weisst schon, dieses "Problem" haben. _

_Wir bekommen das Gegenmittel nur am Freitag, so wie alle anderen. _

_D.Malfoy_

Nachdem Ginny den Brief gelesen hatte, legte sie ihn auf das Bett und setzt sich neben Hermine. Sie kraulte Hermine's Rücken und sagte ermutigend:

"Das schaffst du schon Hermine...wenn du möchtest, kannst du heute Nacht bei mir schlafen. Meine Zimmergenossinnen übernachten bei einer Freundin, die ich nicht sonderlich leiden kann und morgen ist sowieso Wochenende."

Hermine hob ihr Kopf vom Kissen und sagte, "Wirklich? Das wäre toll! Ich kann es nicht ertragen _ihm _über dem Weg zu laufen...aber ich brauche einen Pyjama. Könntest-"

"Na klar!", unterbrach Ginny die Braunhaarige, "Such dir einfach eins aus."

"Danke."

Auf einmal klopfte es an der Tür und als Ginny sie öffnete, stand da ein Mädchen aus dem 3. Jahrgang.

"Ginny?", fragte sie unsicher.

"Ja?!"

"Da unten steht Harry Potter und er sagt, dass er dringend mit dir sprechen muss. Er sieht ziemlich aufgebracht aus, wenn du mich fragst."

"Oh, Okay...mmh Hermine, Harry ist-"

"Ist schon Okay" sagte Hermine schnell, "Geh schon!"

"Bin gleich wieder da" Und schon war sie weg.

Hermine beschloss, dass sie sich, solange Ginny beschäftigt war, umziehen sollte. Sie ging zu Ginny's Schublade, holte ein pinkfarbenes, langes Nachtehemd heraus und zog sich schnell um.

Danach setzte sie sich wieder auf Ginny's Bett und bemerkte den Brief, den Malfoy ihr geschickt hatte.

Sie nahm ihn vorsichtig in die Hand und betrachtete ihn noch einmal ganz genau.

'Für einen Jungen hat er aber eine schöne Handschrift', dachte Hermine, 'und wie er meinen Namen geschrieben hat...so schwungvoll und Elegant...sein Brief ist auch wirklich nicht so arrogant, wie die üblichen kurzen Mitteilungen oder Briefe, die er mir schickt, wenn wir ein Treffen mit den Vertrauensschülern haben...Ja es scheint sogar, als wäre er doch ziemlich traurig darüber...mmmhh riecht das Papier etwa nach ihm?'

Als Hermine bemerkte, was sie da tat, und zwar an den Brief riechen, ließ sie ihn sofort fallen, als wäre ein Stromschlag durch sie gefahren.

'Au weia...was mache ich?? Ich schwärme über eine kurze Mitteilung von Malfoy...Ich bin so was von erledigt', gestand sich Hermine ein.

'Okay...ich muss es verhindern...ich darf es nicht zulassen', ermutigte sie sich und lief eine Weile im Zimmer auf und ab.

'Ich muss ihm einfach aus dem Weg gehen...das kann doch nicht so schwer sein...naja, es wird schwer sein, aber ich werde das packen...ich kann das schaffen... Ich bin Hermine Granger und es gibt nichts, was ich noch nicht geschafft habe!'

"Alles Okay?", fragte Ginny besorgt, als sie sah, wie Hermine ununterbrochen von einer Ecke des Zimmers in die andere lief und noch nicht mal bemerkt hatte, dass sie hereingekommen war.

"Oh, ja...ich denke nur nach", sagte Hermine und fragte, um das Thema zu wechseln: "Was wollte Harry?"

Hermine bemerkte, wie Ginny plötzlich errötete und gab ihr ein wissendes Lächeln.

"Naja, ich kann es mir ja denken", sagte Hermine, woraufhin Ginny noch mehr errötete.

"Er wollte wissen, wann wir uns morgen treffen, um nach Hogsmeade zu gehen...und dann sagte er, wie...toll er mich finde und wie... besonders ich für ihn sei."

Hermine kicherte, als sie versuchte, sich den jetzt romantisch-schnulzigen-Harry vorzustellen. Ginny fing ebenfalls an zu lachen.

Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt haben, sagte Hermine:

"Ich hätte nicht erwarte, dass Harry sich als ein totaler Romantiker entpuppen würde."

Ginny seufzte wohlig und sagte: "Ja...ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass ich seine heimliche und tiefste, verborgenste Begierde sein könnte. Ich meine, du weißt, wie sehr ich schon in ihm verknallt war. Auch als ich mich damals mit anderen getroffen habe, hatte ich immer nur ihn in meinen Gedanken. Ich habe sie sogar mit Harry verglichen", sagte Ginny beschämt.

"Wirklich?", fragte Hermine geschockt.

"Ja...Ich habe nie aufgehört ihn zu lieben", gestand sie.

"Jetzt hast du ihn", sagte Hermine aufmunternd.

Ginny gab ihr ein kleines Lächeln. "Ja...jetzt habe ich ihn. Aber es ist noch so merkwürdig...so neu."

"Du wirst dich noch daran gewöhnen", sagte Hermine.

"Ja,das werde ich", stimmte Ginny ihr zu und setzte sich neben Hermine auf das Bett.

"Also erzähl schon, Hermine! Was hat der Zaubertrank bei den Slytherins verursacht."

Hermine musste lachen, als sie sich erinnerte, was Malfoy ihr erzählt hatte.

"Es ist ziemlich witzig Ginny... ."

**A/N: UND?? Wie findet ihr es?? Lasst es mich BITTE wissen.**

**Eure Alice1985**


	5. Kapitel 5 Unerwünschter Effekt

**Disclaimer: ****Harry Potter und deren Charaktere gehören nicht mir!**

**A/N: Hi Leute, Ich weiss es ist ziemlich lang her, als ich das letzte Kapitel hoch geladen habe...DAFÜR ist dieses Kapitel auch extra Lang. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.**

**Danke an euch allen die so nett waren und mir eine Review geschickt haben!! DANKE!!**

**Vorallem danke ich meinem Beta-Leser Little Nightowl!!! Danke für deine Hilfe süße, du bist die Beste!!**

**Also viel Spaß beim Lesen, eure Alice1985!**

**Kapitel 5 – Unerwünschter Effekt**

_Hermine machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Der Korridor war vollkommen dunkel, nur das leicht silbrige Schimmern des Mondes ermöglichte es Hermine, ihren Weg zu erkennen. _

_Keine Menschenseele war im Korridor, sodass man das Widerhallen ihrer Schritte hören konnte. Doch dann hörte sie plötzlich, die eines anderen. Sie waren kräftiger und dominanter. Hermine drehte sich um, sah jedoch nichts. _

_Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz anfing zu rasen und lief schneller, so auch die fremden Schritte. Sie wurden lauter und rasanter. Hermine packte die Angst und sie rannte schließlich._

_Als sie am Ende des Korridors und so beim Eingang der Bibliothek ankam, war die Eingangstür verschlossen. Hermine riss verzweifelt am Türknopf und dann erinnerte sie sich, dass sie doch einen Zauberstab hatte und griff nach ihrer Innentasche. Sie war Leer. Sie hatte ihn nicht dabei_

_Die Geräusche kamen immer näher. _

_Panisch schaute sich Hermine um. Sie suchte nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit. Einem Versteck._

Sie rannte zu den Türen, welche neben dem Eingang der Bibliothek waren. Sie griff eine nach der anderen.

_Verschlossen... Verschlossen...Offen!_

_Sie riss die dritte Tür auf, sprang hastig in den Raum und schloss sie hinter sich. Hermine schaute sich um. Es war ein kleiner, alter und verstaubter Klassenraum._

Sie suchte nach etwas, um die Tür von innen zu verschließen, doch da waren nur Tische und Stühle. Sie schob mit all ihrer Kraft, den nächst liegenden Tisch vor die Tür.

_Sie konnte hören, wie die Schritte immer lauter wurden und dann plötzlich stoppten. Sie hörte nichts mehr, außer ihren eigenen hektischen Atem. _

Einen Moment lang dachte sie, dass derjenige, der sie verfolgte, verschwunden war und wollte beinahe die Tür öffnen, um nachzusehen, als wieder etwas zu vernehmen war. Diesmal hörte sie, wie die Schritte in ihre Richtung kamen. Hastig lief sie weiter nach hinten.

_Die Erste Tür wurde versucht aufzumachen...die Zweite..._

_Hermine blickte sich verängstig nach etwas um, wo sie sich verstecken konnte, doch bemerkte schnell, dass es nichts zu verstecken gab._

_Sie saß in der Falle._

_Die Geräusche kamen immer näher und näher. Hermine stolperte immer weiter__zurück, bis sie die Wand im Rücken spürte und dann kamen die Schritte zum Halt. _

Jemand stand vor der Tür. Sie konnte sehen, wie der Türgriff nach unten gedrückt wurde, doch der Tisch hinderte das Öffnen der Tür.

_"Denkst du im Ernst, dass mich diese Tür daran hindert dich zu töten, Schlammblut?", zischte eine unbekannte, weibliche Stimme. _

_Dann sprang die Tür mit Hilfe eines Zauberstabs auf und eine vermummte Gestalt mit schwarzem Umhang trat in den Raum, das Gesicht durch eine silberne Totenkopfmaske verdeckt. Ein Todesser, oder der Stimme nach zu urteilen, eine Todesserin. _

_Hermine wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte. Sie hatte keinen Zauberstab, um sich zu verteidígen. Sie war erledigt._

_"W-Wer bist du?", fragte Hermine, unfähig die Angst aus ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken._

"Ohh, wo bleiben meine Manieren", sagte sie spöttisch und schob ihre Maske runter. Es war...

_"Bellatrix Lestrange, treu ergebende Dienerin des dunklen Lords", sagte sie selbstgefällig. _

_'Das kann nicht sein', dachte Hermine geschockt. 'Ich habe sie, in der letzten großen Schlacht besiegt. Getötet._

_"Nein...das ist nicht wahr", rief Hermine schockiert, "Ich...Ich habe dich getötet!"_

"Ach wirklich? Ich fühle mich aber nicht tot", sagte Bellatrix belustigt, "denkst du kleines Schlammblut etwa, dass du eine der mächtigsten Hexen besiegen kannst?"

_Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie war sprachlos._

_"Sag lebewohl zur Welt!", sie hob ihren Zauberstab und zielte direkt auf Hermines Brust. Hermine schloss ihre Augen und erwartete das Schlimmste, "__Avada Ke-"_

_"__**AVADA KEDAVRA!!!**__", rief eine andere männliche Stimme, die ihr äußerst bekannt war. _

_Hermine öffnete ihre Augen wieder. Da auf dem Boden lag Bellatrix's lebloser Körper. Neben ihr stand die Person, mit der sie ganz und gar nicht gerechnet hatte: Draco Malfoy._

_Sie konnte nicht fassen, was er getan hatte. Er hat sie gerettet und seine Tante getötet._

_"Geht es dir gut, Hermine?", fragte er besorgt. Hermine war überrascht von seiner__ Sorge__. Sie nickte nur hastig und blickte ihm in die Augen._

_Sie bemerkte, wie schön sie waren. Ein Meer aus Silber. _

_Er kam näher und berührte mit seiner Hand sanft ihr Gesicht. Langsam strich er von ihrer Wange, zu ihrem feinen Hals. Seine Finger hielten nicht an und liefen weiter über ihren Kiefer und am Kinn entlang. _

"Ich hatte Angst davor, dich zu verlieren... dass ich zu spät komme.", gestand er ihr sorgenvoll.

_Er kam immer näher, ohne dabei den Blickkontakt zu lösen. Hermine fand sich zu ihm hingezogen und kämpfte erst gar nicht dagegen. _

_Ihr Herz begann, schneller zu schlagen und machte regelrecht einen Sprung, als sie seinen süßen Atem auf ihre Lippen spürte. Sie wollte sie fühlen...sie kosten._

Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern über ihre leicht geöffnete Lippen undflüsterte:

_"Ich hätte es mir niemals verzeihen können, wenn dir etwas passiert wäre, ich hätte nicht weiterleben können...Ich liebe dich", gestand er, schloss den kleinen Abstand, der zwischen ihnen war und küsste sie. _

_Hermine war zunächst erschrocken über sein Geständnis, doch vergaß sie alles, als sich ihre Lippen, mit den seinen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss vereinten. _

"Hermine! Hermine wach auf, ich muss gehen", sagte Ginny und riss sie aus dem Schlaf.

'Es war nur ein Traum', dachte Hermine verwirrt, 'Es fühlte sich so wirklich an...so echt.'

Ginny sah das sie leicht benebelt und verwirrt aussah.

"Geht es dir gut, Hermine?"

"Mmh? Oh, ja mir geht es gut. Ich hatte nur ein merkwürdigen Traum", sagte sie und gähnte herzhaft.

"Was hast du denn geträumt", hackte Ginny nach.

"Es ist nicht's schlimmes...wirklich", wollte Hermine vergewissern. Doch Ginny kannte ihre Freundin zu gut und wusste, dass sie nicht ganz die Wahrheit sagte.

"Ach komm schon! Wenn es nicht so schlimm ist, kannst du es mir ja sagen, oder?"

Hermine seufzte geschlagen und erzählte von ihrem merkwürdigen Traum.

"Oh Mann!", sagte Ginny schließlich.

"Yep!"

"Aber es war ein Traum, nichts weiter...oder?"

"Ich weiß nicht, Ginny. Ich versteh nicht, warum Malfoy mich gerettet hat...ich meine, in Wirklichkeit habe ich Bellatrix beim Duellieren getötet. Malfoy hat es auch gesehen, er war ja praktisch neben mir...Was hat es zu bedeuten?"

"Keine Ahnung", gestand Ginny.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, Ginny, hat es mich irgendwie an die Nacht erinnert, in der Hogwarts angegriffen wurde...in der Dumbledore starb", sagte Hermine bekümmert.

"Meinst du, es könnte etwas bedeuten...dass es vielleicht mit dem Zaubertrank zu tun hat?", fragte Ginny.

"Ja, da könnte was dran sein. Ich weiß nur, dass man, wenn man die Begierde unterdrückt, von Träumen und Tagträumen verfolgt wird...Aber warum sie so sind, kann ich mir nicht erklären. Ich sollte besser nachforschen, wie genau diese Traumsache funktioniert. Vielleicht finde ich ja etwas."

"Ja, tu das", stimmte Ginny zu.

Als Hermine Ginny dann schließlich genauer ansah, bemerkte sie, dass sie fertig angezogen war und sich hübsch gemacht hatte.

Sie trug einen pinkfarbenen Rock, ein weißes, ärmelloses Oberteil und weiße Ballerinas. Ginny sah, wie Hermine ihren Outfit musterte und fragte etwas nervös, "Und...wie findest du es?"

"Du siehst richtig hübsch aus, Ginny. Aber wohin gehst du?"

"Ich treffe mich doch um 10 Uhr mit Harry und er wird genau...in 5 Minuten hier sein."

"Da sollte ich mich besser fertig machen."

"Ach lass dir Zeit", sagte Ginny und nahm ihre kleine, weiße Tasche vom Schminktisch, "Möchtest du etwas von Hogsmeat?"

"Bring mir einfach etwas aus dem Honigtopf mit."

"Okay, mach ichIch gehdann mal und schaue, ob Harry da ist."

"Tu das. Viel Spaß mit Harry!", rief Hermine, als Ginny zu Tür ging.

"Danke. Bis dann."

Als Ginny ging, machte sich Hermine fertig und lief zur großen Halle, um zu Frühstücken.

Die Halle war bis auf eine Person am Ende des Gryffindortisches vollkommen leer, und so machte der riesige Saal einen noch viel größeren Eindruck, als er es normal sowieso schon tat.

Während sich Hermine zu ihrem Haustisch bewegte, stellte sie fest, dass die Gestalt, die am Ende zusammengesunken auf der Bank saß, Neville war.

Er schaute sorgenvoll auf seinen Teller, während er mit seiner Gabel in seinem Essen herum stocherte.

"Hi, Neville."

"Mmh? Oh, hi Hermine...hab dich gar nicht bemerkt", sagte Neville trübe. bemerkte, wie kreidebleich er war. Neville war schon immer der blassere Typ gewesen, jedoch hatte Hermine hin nie so...fast schon gespenstisch gesehen. Doch was Hermine bedrückte, waren seine Augen. Sie waren regelrecht blutunterlaufen und darunter hatte er dunkle Schatten. Er sah aus, als hätte er eine oder mehrere schlaflose Nächte hinter sich. Besorgt fragte Hermine schließlich:

"Neville? Geht es dir gut? Du siehst aus...als hättest du kaum geschlafen."

Seufzend erwiderte er: "Ich lag praktisch die ganze Nacht wach."

"Warum?"

"Ich...die Träume Hermine...sie verfolgen mich, sie wollen, dass ich nachgeben." Neville Stimme brach beim letzten Wort.

Man konnte die Panik und Angst deutlich hören. Wenn Hermine nicht gewusst hätte, über was er eigentlich redete, hätte sie gedacht, dass er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte. Sie wusste, dass er über den Zaubertrank sprach. Dass das der Grund war, warum er nicht schlafen konnte.

"Was ist es, das dich so fertig macht Neville?", fragte Hermine besorgt und auch neugierig.

Neville kniff die Augen fest zusammen und schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

"Es ist einfach zu peinlich...und demütigend...Ich kann es dir nicht sagen Hermine."

"Ist schon in Ordnung", beruhigte Hermine ihn und ergriff über dem Tisch seine Hand, "Du brauchst es mir nicht zu sagen, wenn du nicht möchtest."

Plötzlich ging die Tür der Großen Halle auf. Hermine wandte ihren Kopf um und bereute es gleich. Da stand niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy, dessen Augen sofort auf sie gerichtet waren.

Sein Blick wanderte von Hermine zu Neville und dann zu Hermine's Hand, die noch immer Neville's festhielt. Hermine folgte seinem Blick, um festzustellen, was er betrachtete. Als sie es dann schließlich verstand, zog sie verlegen ihre Hand weg.

Sie hob erneut ihren Augen und stellte fest, wie Draco sie zornig anstarrte. Er kochte förmlich vor Wut und sah aus, als würde er sie gleich ins nächste Jahrtausend verhexen.

Dann wandte er sich von ihr ab und schaute giftig zu Neville, der wiederum nervös und fragend zu Hermine blickte.

'Was ist los mit ihm?', fragte sich Hermine, die Draco total verwirrt anstarrte, 'Ist...ist er etwa _eifersüchtig?_"

Hermine betrachtet ihn genauer und bemerkte, wie seine Brust hektisch auf und ab ging und seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt waren.

'Au weia...er _ist_ eifersüchtig', stellte Hermine entsetzt fest, 'Ich muss unbedingt etwas tun, bevor uns dieser Schwachkopf aufliegen lässt...dann würde es die ganze Schule erfahren...mein Ruf wäre ruiniert...ich...ich könnte mich nirgends mehr Blicken lassen.'

Hermine riss sich von ihren grauenvollen Gedanken los, stand abrupt auf und schlug zornig mit ihren Händen auf den Tisch.

Malfoy, brach darauf hin den Augenkontakt und starrten sie an. Hermine richtete ihren Blick jedoch auf den Slytherin, der anscheint aus seinem _Eifersuchts-Moment_-_Bann_ heraus gekommen war.

Er schaute Hermine schockiert an. Eigentlich war er eher über sich selbsterschrocken, als er begriff was in ihm vorging.

'Beim Barte des Merlin!', dachte Draco erschrocken, 'War ich etwa auf diesen _Longbottom_ neidisch, das er die Hand von diesem Schlammbl-...Schlammbl-... Verdammt, ich kann sie noch nicht mal in meinem Gedanken verfluchen. Ich entpuppe mich noch als ein _SOFTY_!!!...Erst werde ich darüber eifersüchtig, dass die beiden Händchen halten, und dann bin ich drauf und dran, Longbottom eigenhändig fertig zu machen, ihn in der Luft zu zerfetzen... wieso haben sie eigentlich Händchen gehalten? Hat sie was mit ihm?...WAS DENK ICH DA?? BIN ICH JETZT VOLLKOMMEN ÜBERGESCHNAPPT?'

Hermine beobachtete, wie sich sein Gesichtsausdruck von Sekunde zu Sekunde veränderte. Erst war es blanker Schock, als er anscheinend begriff, wie er sich aufgeführt hatte. Als nächstes sah er frustriert aus, dann empört und schließlich hatte er wieder diesen Blick, den er vorhin auch schon gehabt hatte.

'War er wieder _eifersüchtig_?', dachte Hermine verwundert, 'Er sieht irgendwie süß aus, wenn er solch einen Gesichtsausdruck hat...besonders seine Lippen, sehen hinreisend aus...ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so volle Lippen hat, da er jetzt so schmollt und sie dadurch spitzte...er hat einen richtigen Kussmund...ACH DU MEINE GÜTE...WAS DENK ICH DENN DA?!'

Hermines Augen weiteten sich geschockt, als ihr bewusst wurde, an was sie dachte. 'So, das muss enden', dachte sie entschlossen.

"_Was zum Henker ist los mit dir, Malfoy?"_, schrie Hermine regelrecht.

"Ich...Das geht dich ein feuchten Dreck an, Granger!", sagte Draco und lief eilig aus der großen Halle.

Neville schaute Hermine verwirrt an und fragte:

"Was ist denn mit _dem_ los?"

"Keine Ahnung", log sie und hoffte, dass Neville es nicht bemerkte.

"Mmmh...Komisch."

"Ja"

"Denkst du, es hat was mit dem Trank zu tun?", fragte er neugierig.

"Könnte möglich sein." Hermine hoffte inständig, dass er mit den Fragen über Malfoy aufhörte.

Sie griff nach einigen Pfannkuchen und Sirup, um ihren Blick und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes, als auf Neville zu richten. Natürlich war sie auch etwas hungrig.

"Was es wohl sein könnte?", hakte Neville nach.

Hermine nahm nervös die Kanne mit dem Kürbissaft und schenkte sich zitternd etwas ein. Leider bemerkte es Neville.

"Geht es dir gut, Hermine?"

"Oh, mir? Ja, ja mir geht es gut.", sagte sie hastig.

Neville sagte daraufhin nichts. Er wusste, dass da etwas nicht stimmen konnte, und dann wurde es ihm alles klar.

"Hast du gestern heraus gefunden, was die Begierde von dir ist?"

Hermine, die ihren Mund zu voll hatte, um zu reden, nickte nur und schaute auf ihren Teller.

"Und, was ist es?", fragte Neville neugierig.

Hermine schluckte ihr Pfannkuchen mit etwas Kürbissaft hinunter und schüttelte bekümmert ihren Kopf. Sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Als sie dann nichts von sich gab, stellte Neville verständlich fest:

"So schlimm."

Hermine nickt nur traurig.

Hinzu: "wenn wir bloß etwas gegen diese Nebenwirkungen hätten...ich meine, es ist schwierig durchzuhalten, wenn man dauernd vor sich hin träumt und wegen jeder Kleinigkeit, daran erinnert wird...Wenn wir dies alles nur stoppen könnten."

"Das ist es!", kreischte Hermine vor Freude.

"Was ist es?"

"Wenn wir es stoppen, ich meine den Effekt, schaffen wir es vielleicht und du könntest jedem beweisen, dass du durchhalten kannst, wenn du willst."

"Was meinst du mit jeden 'beweisen'?", fragte Neville verwundert.

"Oh...äähmmm...nun ja, ich...ich habe Malfoy gestern zufällig in...der Bibliothek gesehen", log Hermine. Sie wollte nicht riskieren, dass ihm schließlich klar wurde, was ihre Begierde war, "und er hat irgendwie erfahren, dass du...gegen deine Begierde ankämpfst und dann...protzte er, dass du es nicht bis zum Ende aushalten würdest. Natürlich habe ich dich sofort verteidigt und sagte ihm, dass du es schaffen kannst, zu widerstehen", gestand Hermine beschämt und fügte dann murmelnd hinzu: "Naja, und wir schlossen eine Wette."

"Eine WETTE??"

Hermine zuckte etwas, als er sie wütend nahezu ankreischte.

"Ja, Neville", erwiderte Hermine schuldig.

"Wie konntest du auf mich Wetten? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das durchhalten werde...und dann verlierst du. Warte! Über was habt ihr denn gewettet?"

"Naja, wenn er gewinnt, muss ich 2 Wochen das tun, was er mir sagt PLUS seine Hausaufgaben, bis zum Ende des Schuljahres erledigen...und wenn ich gewinne, muss er das tun, was ich ihm sage, für eine Woche und dazu darf er meine ganzen Freunde und mich nie wieder beleidigen."

Neville guckte sie mehr als geschockt an. Das hätte er nicht von Hermine erwartet, jedoch war er nicht sauer auf sie.

"Hermine, wie konntest du nur auf mich wetten?", fragte Neville ruhig und mit trauriger Stimme, "Ich meine...ich weiß nicht, ob ich das aushalten werde...es wird mich in den Wahnsinn treiben, wenn das so weiter geht...und dann werde ich es nicht mehr schaffen und Malfoy wird die Wette gewinnen."

Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Er war nicht sauer, dass sie eine _Wette _über ihn gemacht hatte...nein, er war traurig, dass Hermine sie verlieren könnte, da er dachte, er könne seiner Begierde nicht bis zu Ende widerstehen.

"Du..du bist nicht sauer?", fragte Hermine unglaubwürdig.

"Nein...ich fühle mich eher geschmeichelt, dass du an mich glaubst und diese Wette gemacht hast. Aber...du hättest es besser wissen müssen, Hermine. Ich...ich schaffe das nicht."

"Doch Neville. Du wirst das schaffen! Ich werde dir dabei helfen!", ermutigte Hermine ihn.

"Wirkich?", fragte Neville hoffnungsvoll.

"Ja. Ich gehe jetzt in die Bibliothek und recherchiere noch einmal über diesen Zaubertrank. Vielleicht finde ich herraus, wie man den Effekt so weit es geht blockieren kann und du, Neville," sagte Hermine, als sie vom Tisch aufstand, "gehst in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und lenkst dich ab...lies etwas, mach irgend etwas mit deinen Pflanzen. Ich beeile mich...bis dann Neville!"

Neville saß noch immer da, als Hermine die große Halle verließ. Seufzend flüsterte er:

"Ich hoffe, du hast recht Hermine."

Nach einigen Stunden, stapfte Hermine niedergeschlagen aus der Bibliothek. Sie hatte nahe zu in jedem Buch nachgesehen. Gegengifte, Gegentränke, Zauber und Tränke für Fortgeschrittene und so weiter... nichts hatte sie finden können.

Dieser Zaubertrank war unumgänglich...nur ein Gegentrank konnte die Wirkung etwas verändern. Wenn man einmal der Begierde nachgegeben hatte, konnte er nur noch die Nebeneffekte lindern. Jedoch blieb die heimliche Leidenschaft.

Ignorierte man sie und nahm dann den Gegentrank ein, wurde fast alles so wie früher. Doch leider würden sich das Herz und die Seele immer nach diese verbotenen Begierde sehnen...also um genauer zu sagen...sie waren erledigt, mit oder ohne den den Gegentrank.

Doch was Hermine auch sehr beschäftigte, war das, was sie über die Träume erfahren hatte. Sie hatte gar nicht so falsch damit gelegen, dass die Tagträume die Begierde nur weiter provozierten, indem sie nahezu Fata Morgana ähnliche Zustände erschufen.

Die Träume, die man im Schlaf bekam, waren die, die ihr am meisten Sorge bereiteten. Sie hatte herausgefunden, dass sie, wenn der Effekt der Begierde auf eine Person fiel, sowie es bei ihr der Fall war, die tiefsten Emotionen und Gedanken des anderen träumen würde.

Die eigene Seele knüpfte im unbewussten Zustand mit der Seele des anderen Menschen mit dieser Begierde eine komplexe Verbindung, welche durch den Zaubertrank ermöglicht wurde.

Natürlich hatte Hermine sofort an den Traumlos-Trank gedacht,doch leider hatte sie feststellen müssen, dass dieser die Träume nicht verhindern konnte und so hatte sie schließlich frustriert aufgegeben und die Bibliothek verlassen.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu dem merkwürdigen Traum von diesem Morgen. 'So wie es ausschaut, hat Malfoy tatsächlich Angst gehabt, dass mir etwas hätte passieren können...Da ich im Traum in Hogwarts war, muss es zu der Zeit gewesen sein, als die Todesser hier eingedrungen sind...Er hat tatsächlich Angst gehabt, dass Bellatrix mich töten würde...'

Als Hermine schließlich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ankam, bot sich ihr ein Bild, an das sie sich langsam gewöhnte.

"Hey Hermine", rief Dean Thomas freundlich, "Wo hast du gesteckt? Ich habe dich überall gesucht!"

"Ich war in der Bibliothek Dean. Was ist denn?"

"Naja, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du noch etwas von der schönen königsblauen Wolle übrig hast...", er wurde ziemlich rot, was Hermine natürlich nicht entging, "Mir ist sie aufgefallen, als du damit vor einigen Monaten Mützen für die Hauselfen gestrickt hast."

Hermine gab ihm ein sanftes Lächeln und sagte: "Ja, ich habe noch ziemlich viel davon. Falls du möchtest, kann ich dir auch andere Wolle geben. Ich müsste so 20-25 verschiedene Farben haben. Mein Tante gab sie mir letzten Winter als ein Weihnachstgeschenk, nach dem sie erfahren hatte, das ich gerne stricke. Zur Zeit habe ich keine Zeit dafür, also kannst du sie ruhig haben und um ehrlich zu sein, brauch ich auch mal eine Pause davon."

Dean's Augen leuchteten vor Freude und ein breites Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. "Ja bitte. Du bist die Beste, Hermine."

"Bis wann brauchst du sie?"

"Wenn du sie mir bis morgen bringen könntest, wäre das super! Noch habe ich Wolle zum Stricken."

"Klar, kann ich machen."

"Danke", sagte Dean, als er sich wieder in seinen Sessel vor dem Kamin niederließ und damit begann, seine neu angefangenen Woll-Socken zu stricken.

Hermine fand Ron und Seamus Finnigan, die beide in einem Gespräch vertieft waren, ebenfalls beim Kamin auf der Couch sitzen. Um Ron herum stapelte sich ein Berg aus Büchern. Es waren mindesten 10, wenn nicht 15 Bücher.

Sie musste zugeben, dass sie mit Ron's Begierde nicht gerechnet hatte. Sie wäre niemals darauf gekommen, dass Ron womöglich Bücher mögen könnte, da er doch meistens die Bibliothek oder Buchhandlung so weit es ging vermieden hatte und jetzt bekam er die Nase nicht aus den dicken Wälzern.

'Wenigstens ist es etwas sinnvolles', dachte sich Hermine.

Neben Ron saß Seamus im...Pyjama. Er hatte einen etwas klein geratenen Spiderman Schlafanzug an. Auf sein Schoß waren duzende Comic-Hefte, ebenfalls von Spiderman.

"Mensch, ich möchte auch so ein Superhelden-Anzug haben", hörte Hermine Seamus seufzen, als er die Comic-Hefte betrachtete.

"Hey Dean?", rief Seamus plötzlich und hob seinen Kopf von den Heften, um Angesprochenen anzuschauen.

"Ja?"

"Sag mal, du bist doch ganz gut in diesem Näh-Zeug, nicht?"

"Ich _nähe_ nicht. Ich stricke. Das ist ein gewaltiger Unterschied.", erwiderte Dean bestürzt.

"Naja, ist doch eigentlich das Gleiche. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir auch so ein Spiderman-Kostum nähen kannst."

"Ich kann so etwas nicht, Seamus."

"Komm schon, probier es einfach mal aus, bitte!", bat ihn Seamus und setzte einen Hundeblick auf.

"Ich kann-"

"Warum zauberst du es dir nicht?", fragte Ron, der das Gespräch mitbekommen hatte. "Ich habe heute Morgen in diesem Buch so einige Sinnvolle Zaubersprüche gefunden", er gab Seamus ein ziemlich großen und dicken Wälzer über _"Zaubersprüche für die kleinen Tricks im Alltag"._

"Da gibt es so einige Zaubersprüche, die dir auf jeden Fall helfen könnten."

Seamus starrte Ron mit offenem Mund an.

"Wow, Ron...du könntest Hermine glatt eine Konkurrenz werden."

Hermine räusperte sich, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Seamus bemerkte, dass sie es mitbekommen haben musste und sagte hastig:

"Oh, hi Hermine? Wie geht es dir? Ich hab dich gar nicht kommen hören.", er stand schnell auf und nahm das große Buch in die eine, die Comic-Hefte in die andere Hand.

"Du siehst gut aus. Hast du etwas mit deinen Haaren gemacht? Gefärbt? Leider kann ich nicht länger bleiben, Hermine. Hab ziemlich viel zu tun...also bis dann."

Alle drei mussten lachen, als sie mit ansahen, wie Seamus die Flucht ergriff.

Doch die ruhige und gelassene Stimmung, währte nicht für lange, als die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraum aufging und ihre Aufmerksamkeit leider auf etwas ziemlich nerviges gerichtet wurde. Herein kam Parvati Patil, dicht gefolgt von Lavender Brown, die ihre Hände fest gegen ihre Ohren gedrückt hielt...welchem Beispiel bald alle anderen folgten.

Der Grund für diesen Aufruhe war...Parvati Patil.

"Don't you know it's going to fast  
SongtextRacing so hard you know it won't last  
Don't you know, what can't you see  
LyricsSlow it down, read the sign, so you know just where you are going…"

Hermine versuchte verzweifelt ihre Ohren zu schützen, um die schreckliche Stimme, die wie die einer Krähe klang und jeden Ton verfehlte, nicht hören zu müssen.

'Ich kenne den Song doch,' dachte Hermine, als sie veruschte die Geräusche zu blockieren. 'Ist es nicht ein Song von den...Spice Girls?'

"Stop Right Now Thank you very much

I need somebody with the human touch

Hey you always on the run

Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fuuuunn"

'NEEEIINN', Hermine schrie förmlich in Gedanken, 'Woher kennt sie diese Band?? Wer hat ihr die Musik bloß gegeben?' Sie schaute sich um und ihr Blick fiel auf Lavender. Es klickte regelrecht bei ihr.

Lavender hatte eine große Musiksammlung von Muggel und Zauberer Sängern bzw. Bands. Natürlich hatte sie auch die CD von den Spice Girls.

"Do Do Do Do Do –always be together

Ba da Ba Ba- stay that way forever

And we know that you can go and find some other

Take or leave it cos we've always got each other

You know who you are and yes, you're gonna breakdown

You've crossed the line so you're gonna have to turn around"

'Bitte, Bitte, BITTE...hör auf', bettelte Hermine innerlich, 'Ich kann das nicht mehr mitanhören.' Hermine fand Ron und Dean in einer ähnlichen Position wie sie selbst. Dean lag schon zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden, während er sich die Ohren zuhielt. Ron hingegen drückte sich zwei Kissen gegen sein Gehör. Hermine konnte an seinem verzogenen Gesicht erkennen, das sie nicht wirklich von Nutzen waren.

"Don't you know it's going to fast

Racing so hard you know it won't last

Don't you know what can't you see

Slow it down, read the sign, so you know---"

"HALT ENDLICH DIE KLAPPE!!!"

Jeder blickte geschockt zum Treppengeländer und da stand kein anderer als Neville.

"Endlich", sagte Neville, "Das kann man ja absolut nicht ertragen."

"Willst du damit sagen, dass meine Stimme nicht schön ist", erwiderter Parvati aufgebracht.

"Nicht schön? Sie ist grauenvoll!"

"Hmpf...du bist nur eifersüchtig.", trotzte Parvati und ging hoch in die Mädchenschlafsäle.

Nun waren alle Blicke auf Neville gerichtet. Niemand hatte ihn je so...so selbstbewusst erlebt. Er war bisher immer der schüchterne und nette Junge gewesen.

Neville, dem die Blicke nicht unbemerkt blieben sagte schließlich:

"Was ist? Ihre Stimme ist grauenvoll und ich konnte sie keine Minute länger ertragen."

Er drehte sich um und machte sich wieder auf dem Weg zum Schlafsaal.

"Neville, warte!", rief Hermine ihm hinterher. Er blieb stehen und fragte freundlich:

"Ja Hermine?", Sie packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn, in eine kleine Ecke, in der sie niemand hören konnte.

"Ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich leider keinen Gegenzauber oder etwas anderes finden konnte, dass die Nebeneffekte lindert."

Neville gab ihr ein trauriges Lächeln. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie nichts finden würde und sagte tröstend:

"Ist schon okay, Hermine. Wir werden es schon bis Freitag aushalten. Ich denke wenn wir uns so weit es geht ablenken, bis wir schließlich den Gegentrank bekommen, ist es endlich vorbei, stimmts?!"

Hermine schaute weg.

"Neville, es ist nicht 100 sicher, ob wir wirklich davon wegkommen... Ich habe gelesen, dass man danach immer noch dieses Verlangen spürt. Nachdem wir den Trank getrunken haben und wir uns natürlich nicht unserem Verlangen hingegeben haben, wird es höchstens die Nebeneffekte lindern. Außerdem können wir die Begierde auch besser verdrängen, aber leider wird dieses Gefühl, dass uns etwas fehlt oder dass wir nicht vollkommen sind, immer verfolgen."

Hermine konnte ihm den Schock deutlich ansehen. Sein Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe und er starrte sie mit großen Augen und offenem Mund an.

"Nein, es muss einen Weg geben...ich meine, was ist, wenn wir das Gegenmittel am Freitag einnehmen und das Verlangen dann mit anderen Tränken oder Zaubern verdrängen? Ich kenne einige Kräuter, die im normalen Zustand, in unserem Fall nachdem wir den Gegentrank eingenommen haben, solche Begierden verhindern kann...es muss so klappen!"

Neville blickte aus dem Fenster. Es war stockdunkel draußen, doch er starrte einfach ins Leere.

Hermine nickte zustimmend, doch er konnte es nicht sehen und dann sagte sie schließlich: "Ich denke nicht, dass wir eine andere Wahl haben, oder? Naja...ich denke ich sollte gehen, ich habe noch Hausaufgaben zu erledigen."

"Okay, Hermine, bis Morgen dann."

"Bis Morgen, Neville"

Als sich Hermine auf den Weg machte, den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor zu verlassen, bemerkte sie, wie Ron etwas aufschrieb...nein, korrigierte.

"Was machst du da, Ron?"

"Oh", sagte Ron und Hermine bemerkte, wie er, aus welchem Grund auch immer, errötete.

"Ich...Lavender hat mir diese Briefe gegeben...sie sind von Parkinson. Sie hat nur ein paar Rechtschreibfehler die ich korregiere." Als er ihren Namen erwähnte, errötete er noch mehr. Seinen Wangen glühten regelrecht.

Hermine konnte sich vorstellen, was er da las, dennoch wollte sie es aus seinem Mund hören und fragte daher lässig:

"Ach Wirklich? Was schreibt sie denn so?"

"Äähmm...naja, nichts besonderes...halt nur wie es mir geht und...was ich so mache", dann räusperte er sich und sagte so schnell, dass Hermine es fast nicht mehr hören konnte: "...und das sie mit mir Weg gehen möchte"

Hermine lächelte nur wissend und erwiderte kausal:

"Naja, wenns nichts anderes ist?!", Sie konnte sehen, wie er noch roter um die Wangen wurde. Hermine tat so, als hätte sie es nicht bemerkt.

"Ja...nichts weiter.", sagte Ron nervös und fummelte an den Briefen, die um ihn lagen herum.

"Nun, ich gehe dann mal. Ist schon ziemlich spät geworden."

"Ja, ja ...spät geworden", aufgeregt packte er seine Bücher und die Briefe zusammen, "Ich möchte noch etwas lesen...ein Buch mein ich...hab ich gefunden, heute morgen." Er rannte regelrecht in sein Zimmer und rief dann er zu ihr:

"Gute Nacht Hermine...Bis morgen!"

Sie konnte ihr Kichern nicht mehr unterdrücken und wünschte ihm ebenfalls gute Nacht, als sie schließlich den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.

Hermine machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Domizil, welches am Ende des Korridors nahe der Bibliothek lag. Die Korridore waren fast komplett leer, nur ein paar 5. und 6.Klässler liefen in den Gängen umher.

Als sie schließlich ankam, nannte sie dem Portrait, welches von 2 Zwei Gemälde-Figuren bewacht wurde, es waren ehemalige Schulsprecher aus dem 16.Jahrundert, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, das Passwort und ging hinein.

Der Junge hatte braune durchgewühlte Haare und sah dennoch sehr gut aus. Selbst das Mädchen, welches lange blonde Haare hatte, war atemberaubend hübsch.

Man sagte, dass die beiden aus zwei verschiedenen sozialen Klassen kamen. Sie war aus einer Adeligen Reinblüter Familie und er aus einer bürgerlichen Halbblutsfamilie. Trotz der Klassenunterschiede verliebten sie sich ineinander.

Nach dem sie Hogwarts verliessen, so sagt man, wollten sie heiraten, doch ihre Familie war dagegen. Also beschloss sie, mit ihm durchzubrennen, da ihr Vater für sie einen Bräutigam ausgesucht hatte. Eines Tages waren beide plötzlich verschwunden und niemand hatte sie mehr gesehen. Man sagte, dass sie sich im tiefsten Frankreich sässig gemacht hatten und dort eine glückliches Leben führten.

Manchmal wünschte sich Hermine ebenfalls eine romantische Beziehung, Jemanden, der sie so liebte, wie sie war. Klar hatte sie einige Verabredungen hier und dort gehabt, aber irgendwie gab es nicht diese Chemie, dieses Prickeln, von dem sie so oft in ihren Büchern gelesen hatte.

Als sie ihr Domizil betrat, dachte sie zunächst erleichtert, dass _er_ nicht da wäre und atmete erleichtert aus, als sie bemerkte, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte.

Jedoch blieben ihre Gedanken bei einem gewissen blonden Slytherin, als sie sich auf die Couch vor dem Kamin legte. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass ausgerechnet _ER_ ihre Begierde war und umgekehrt sie die seine.

Sie hassten sich seitdem sie sich kannten. Er war ein Reinblüter und sie eine Muggelgeborene. Sie waren aus zwei unterschiedlichen Welten, und dennoch sollten sie zu einander gehören.

Hermine war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie nicht hörte, wie die Tür zum Badezimmer aufging.

Auch der Slytherin, der nur mit einem Handtuch um die Taille gewickelt heraus kam, bemerkte nicht, dass sie auf der Couch lag. Er war ebenfalls mit den Gedanken ganz woanders. Sie wanderten den ganzen Tag zu dem Vorfall in der großen Halle. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum er so etwas gefühlt hatte.

Er ging zum Bücherregal, welches im Rücken der Couch lag, um nochmals nach etwas zu suchen, was ihm bei seinem Problem helfen könnte.

Hermine gähnte leise und streckte sich zugleich. Einen leises Seufzen entfloh ihrem Mund. Der blonde Slytherin hörte dieses merkwürdige Geräusch und ließ vor Schreck das Buch fallen, welches er in der Hand hielt.

Hermine sprang regelrecht hoch, vor Schock, als sie etwas schweres aufprallen hörte und blickte über die Couch. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie ihren Mitbewohner halbnackt vor sich stehen sah. Sie wollte sich umdrehen und schnell weggucken, verlor jedoch die Balance und fiel letztendlich von der Couch.

Sie stand sofort auf und starrte ihn an. Als sie merkte, dass ihr Blick auf seinem nackten Oberkörper hängenblieb, spürte sie plötzlich, wie ihr Gesicht begann warm zu werden, und sie wusste ohne jeden Zweifel, dass sie ziemlich rot wurde. Verlegen schloss sie ihre Augen und drehte sich weg.

"WAS MACHST DU HIER HALBNACKT?", kreischte Hermine aufgewühlt.

"Ich... ich dachte, ich wäre allein!", verteidigte sich Malfoy und verschränkte die Arme verlegen vor seiner Brust. Auch um seine Wangen schlich sich eine rötliche Farbe ein. Jedoch konnte Hermine sie nicht sehen, da ihre Augen noch immer geschlossen waren und sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.

"Hast du vielleicht VERGESSEN, das ich hier auch LEBE? Oder ist das ein kranker Plan von dir?"

"WARUM sollte ich PLANEN, das du mich hier halbnackt erwischst?"

"Woher sollte ICH das wissen, Malfoy? Du bist derjenige der NACKT ist!"

"Ich bin nicht NACKT!"

"Oh ENTSCHULDIGE, du bist ja nur HALB-nackt."

"Was ist dein Problem, Granger?", fragte der blonde Slytherin gereizt und nahm ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

"Was mein Problem ist? DU bis mein verdammtes Problem! Ich versuche dir den ganzen Tag aus dem Weg zu gehen und dann komm ich hier her und erwische dabei, wie du halbnackt in unserem Domizil herumrennst, obwohl wir ausgemacht hatten, uns aus dem Weg zu gehen."

Hermine roch plötzlich etwas frisches...war das Moschus? Verwirrt dreht sie sich um und machte den Fehler die Augen zu öffnen. Ihr Blick fiel auf seine blanke, noch etwas feuchte Brust.

Sie hatte nie zuvor bemerkt, wie muskulös er war. Er hatte ein ausgeprägtes Six-pack und starke Oberarme. Sie waren nicht bullig, eher athletisch und seine Haut...sie war so ebenmäßig.

Hermine hatte plötzlich den Drang, mit ihrer Hand über seine wohl weiche Haut zu gleiten...mit den Fingern, seine Muskeln entlangzufahren.

Auch dem blonden Slytherin ging es kaum anders. Er bewunderte ihre Schönheit, so wie er es schon am Tag zuvor getan hatte. Er konnte nicht genug von ihrem Gesicht bekommen...diese atemberaubenden, braunen Augen, ihre lockigen Haare...wie sehr er sich wünschte, nur einmal seine Hand hineingleiten zu lassen.

Als Hermine bemerkte, was sie beinahe tat, sprang sie erschrocken zurück. Auch ihm wurde klar, wie er sich ihr beinahe erneut hingegeben hätte und nahm ebenfalls einige Schritte nach hinten. Hermine schloss wieder die Augen.

"Ich...ich denke, wir sollte in unsere Zimmer gehen!"

"Ja...ja hast recht!"

Hermine ging rückwärts, mit einer Hand umhertastend und versuchte, ihr Zimmer zu finden. Malfoy beobachtete, wie Hermine blind ihren Weg machte. Er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

'Sie sieht süß aus, wie sie versuchte mit geschlossenen Augen zu gehen...vor allem steht es ihr, wenn sie errötet...' Hermine kam schließlich bei ihrem Zimmer an und trat hastig hinein. Da begriff er erneut, wohin ihn seine verräterischen Gedanken geführt hatten, 'WAS denk ich da schon wieder? Das kann nicht so weiter gehen.'

Frustriert über sich selbst machte er sich schnell auf in sein Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu.

Hermine warf sich derweil auf ihr Bett und starrte die Decke an.

'Was soll ich bloß machen? Es lief so gut heute, wenn doch nur ER mir nicht jedes mal über den Weg laufen würde. Das ist es! Wir müssen uns so gut es geht aus dem Weg gehen...ich mache einfach einen Zeitplan, wer wann wo ist...Genau, so wird es klappen!

Noch bevor sie einnickte malte sie sich ihren Plan aus...zuversichtlich fiel sie in einem ruhigen Schlaf, der sie bald mehr als nur verwirren würde.

**A/N: Hat es euch gefallen?? Sagt mir bitte bescheid, hab ziemlich lang daran gesessen. **

**Eure Alice1985**


	6. Kapitel 6 Der Plan

**DISCLAIMER:**** Harry Potter gehört nur ****J.K.Rowling**

**A/N: Es tut mir so leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat ein neues Kapitel hoch zu laden! Es ist einfach so viel passiert und ich musste eine neue Beta-Leserin finden, die absolut genial ist!! Ein großes Dankeschön möchte ich an ****Psaum**** bedanken, die mir sehr geholfen hat!! Danke schön!!!**

**Außerdem möchte ich mich auch noch bei all den tollen Reviews bedanken die ich habe und zwar von:**

**BdW****, Shino, la ****dame****LunaNigra****, engelchen89, Zaubermaus, Bianca, Fluffy07, Nadja, Mondschatten, ****Ainulindele****Zissy****, Ginny****xD****dramine****, SweetBlackAngel16, Edward ****fan****club****member****, Moi, ****Vala**** M., ****laVampiresa****Arel**** o ****Imladris****Psaum****XxHorusSisterxX****, Sturmgrauenaugen **

**DANKE SCHÖN!!!!**

**So, viel spaß beim lesen! (Ich habe es extra lang gemach)**

* * *

Kapitel 6 – Der Plan

_Hermine blickte verwirrt__ um__her und bemerkte wie__schick __alle angezogen waren. Die Jungs hatten alle Smokings an und die Mädchen Abendkleider. Neugierig betrachtete sie die __ausgefallene__Dekoration in der Großen Halle. Es kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor, doch woher nur?_

_Sie lief umher, um __alles__besser__begutachten__zu können__. Es war alles aus Eis und von der Decke __fiel künstlicher Schnee, welcher__ nie den Boden berührte. _

_I__hr Blick__landete__ auf eine__r__ Eisskulptur, die einen Engel darstell__te__. Als sie __die Skulptur__näher betrachtete blieb ihr der Atem stehen. Nicht wegen der Figur, sondern wegen der Person die sie durch die __Spiegelung__ sehen konnte. Draco__Malfoy_

_Erschrocken drehte sie sich um, doch__sie__stellte fest, da__s__s niemand hinter ihr stand und erst recht nicht Draco__Malfoy_

_Mmhh__. Ich sehe heute wieder einmal umwerfend aus', __sagte eine sehr bekannte Stimme. _

_'Wer hat das gesagt?', dachte Hermine nahe zu panisch. _

_'Die Mädels werden verrückt nach mir __sein__. Bin gespannt wie Potter und __Weasley__ auftauchen werden'_

_'Beim Bart__e__ des Merlin, ich höre __Malfoys__ Stimme', stellte Hermine entsetzt fest und __drehte sich erneut zur Skulptur,__wieder__blickte ihr __Malfoy__ entgegen. Verwirrt schaute sie auf ihre Hände und bemerkte wie blass und männlich sie aussahen. _

_'ICH BIN IN MALFOYS KÖRPER_

_'Mein Haar sieht wieder blendend aus.'_

_'Verdammt ich bin wirklich in seinen Körper. Wie bin ich hier nur rein gekommen? Ich muss hier raus! HILFE HÖRT MICH JEMAND??', schrie Hermine so laut sie nur konnte. _

_Doch leider hörte sie niemand. Nach einigen Minuten des verzweifelten Schreiens, gab sie es schließlich auf._

_"Hey, Draco! Alles klar?", rief Blais__e__Zabini__ und kam auf __Malfoy__ zu. _

_Yep__. Wo ist dein Date?", fragte __Malfoy_

_"Noch mehr Schminke auftragen, als ob sie nicht__schon__ genug hätte. Wo __ist de__n__n__ deine?"_

_"Gleiches Problem. Obwohl ich nicht denke, da__s__s noch mehr __Make-up__ihre hässliche Visage verbessern könnte." __Malfoy__ lachte darauf süffisant,__und __Blais__e__stimmte mit ein_

_"Warum geht's du denn mit ihr? Du hättest__ doch__ auch jemand anderes fragen können, Draco?"_

_'Leider möchte ich nur eine und genau __die__darf ich nicht haben',__ dachte __Malfoy__Außerdem würde sie__mich__niemals__begleiten__. Sie hasst mich viel zu sehr.'_

_'Von wem redet er?', fragte sich Hermine_

_"Mein Vater wollte es__so__'N__aja, das ist auch ein Grund.', __dachte Draco__betrübt__'Ich hasse es wenn er mein Leben kontrolliert.'_

_"Ach scheiß drauf", sagte Blais__e__Zabini__ aufmunternd, "Der Ball dauert nur einige Stunden, dann ist es vorbei. Ist ja nicht so, als müssten wir __sie__heiraten."_

_'UIGH, allein der Gedanke würde mir lebenslange Albträume bereiten'_

_"Ja, hast recht." s__timmte __Malfoy__ zu._

_Drackie-poo__da bist du ja!", rief eine nerv__tötende Stimme, die auf __Malfoy__ zukam. _

_'OH, Merlin bitte bring mich um!',__betete__Malfoy__in Gedanken_

_"Wenn du mich noch einmal so nennst, Parkinson, schwöre ich__ das__s__ ich dein__en H__in__tern ins nächste Jahrtausend hexe.", drohte __Malfoy__ wütend. _

_'Was soll überhaupt dieses __Drackie-poo__? Denkt sie im Ernst, dass ich auf so einen Scheiß stehe?_

_ahahaha__...' lachte Hermine, '__Drackie-poo__, oh man bei der stimmt was nicht und außerdem was hat sie__denn da__ an?'_

_Iugh__, konnte sie für das Geld,__welches mein Vater ihr zu__geschickt hat, nichts Besseres finden. 2000 Galeonen sind echt nicht wenig und dieses rote Kleid was sie __an__hat, sieht mehr als billig aus. Egal Draco, es sind nur 2-3 Stunden, dann kannst du von hier abhauen',__ motivierte sich __Malfoy_

_'Ach du meine Güte! 2000 Galeonen!!!', dachte Hermine entsetzt, 'Wie kann man so viel für ein Kleid ausgeben und dann noch für so ein hässliches. __Malfoy__ hat Recht, sie sieht wirklich billig aus.'_

_"Haha, du bist heute wieder so witzig__ Schatz", erwiderte __Pansy__ und ignorierte die Drohung __von __Malfoy_

_'SCHATZ??',__ dachte__n__ beide __gleichzeitig __schockiert._

_Blaise konnte sein __L__achen nicht unterdrück__en und murmelte__Malfoy__zu, dass sie später mit__einander reden, da der Ball gleich anfängt und sie ihr Plätze einnehmen müssen._

_"Jetzt hör mir genau zu__ Parkinson__", zischte __Malfoy__ wütend, "Ich möchte nicht__ da__s__s du mich 'Schatz' oder '__Drakie-poo__' oder auch sonst was nennst! Haben wir uns verstanden?"_

_Sie ignorierte ihn__geflissentlich und sagte freundlich_

_"Komm Draco! Der Ball fängt gleich an." _

_Grummelnd__folgte er ihr,__durch die Schülermassen hindurch. Dabei blickte er immer hektisch umher._

_'Wo ist sie denn nur?'_

_'Von wem redet er, oder besser gesagt 'denkt' er denn?'_

_'Vielleicht kommt sie nicht, da keiner sie gefragt hat. Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie die beiden Deppen, nicht sehen können wie schön sie eigentlich ist...naja, wenn ich so recht überlege, ist es auch besser so.'_

_'Also jetzt bin ich neugierig! Wer ist sie?'_

_D__ie Eröffnungsmusik__fing__ an und die Türen der großen Halle öffneten sich. __Malfoy__ hatte eine sehr gute Sicht zum Haupteingang. _

_Als Erstes kam Fleur__ mit ihrer Begleitung, aus dem 7. Jahrgang. _

_Und dann ..._

_Malfoy__ blieb der Atemstehen, __als __Victor __Krum__ mit Hermine__herein__kam. _

_'Sie ist mit VICTOR Penner KRUM HIER???'_

_Mmh__… ich sah wirklich g__ut, in dem Kleid aus', dachte Hermine und ignorierte den Schock von __Malfoy_

_'Was findest sie an nur diesem...IDIOT__EN__? Er hat ein IQ von__ höchstens__ 20 und sie __geht __mit IHM?'_

_'Hey! Okay er ist nicht gerade der Intelligenteste, aber ist sehr nett und höflich, was man von dir nicht behaupten kann, Mister!' verteidigte sich Hermine, obwohl sie wusste, das er sie nicht hören konnte._

_Ohh__, wie ich diesen KRUM h__asse! Er könnte jedes Mädchen __kriegen und dann fragt er ausgerechnet SIE! _

_Hermine war mehr als wütend, als sie die Gedanken von __Malfoy__ hörte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Hermine. _

_'Sie...sie sieht atemberaubend aus! Ich hätte nicht gedacht__ dass sie so eine tolle Figur hat. Naja wie auch, unter den breiten Gewändern... sie sieht einfach umwerfend aus...ihr fein gelocktes Haar, ihr Gesicht. Ich wünschte ich wäre mit ihr hier.'_

_Hermine war mehr als geschockt, als sie dies hörte. _

_Malfoy__ ist seit dem 4. Jahr__ in mich...verknallt?'_

_Dann fing die Musik an und Victor nahm ihr Hand und legte seine andere __um__ihre Taille._

_'OH...wie ich IHN hasse, das__s__ er sie anfassen darf. Ich würde ihn am liebsten verhexen bis er... wieso lächelt __sie ihn__so an? Ist sie etwa in ihn verknallt? __Ohh__… wie ich ihn HASSE!'_

_'Ist er ...ist er etwa eifersüchtig auf Victor? Ach du meine Güte!'_

_'Sie sieht so schön aus wenn sie läche__lt...ich wünschte sie wäre reinblütig...es wäre so viel__ einfacher.'_

_Hermine wusste nicht was sie denken soll. Verwirrt und geschockt hörte sie ihm weiter zu._

_...wenn sie doch nur einmal__mich__ so anlächeln würde...nur einmal! WIE KANN ER ES WAGEN IHR SO NAHE ZU KOMMEN',__ dachte er wütend. _

_Hermine sah wie Victor__ ihr – __also__ der Hermine mit der__ e__r auf dem Weihnachtsball tanzte – __e__twas näher kam und ihr etwas zu__flüsterte. Hermine__konnte__sich__genau__ erinnern, was er ihr da gesagt hatte. Es waren Komplimente, wie schön sie an dem Abend aussah. _

_'Warum wird sie rot? Was hat er ihr gesagt, das sie jetzt verlegen weg schauen muss?'_

_Hermine wurde plötzlich klar, das er die ganze Zeit nur sie __an__starrte und __auf__ niemand anderen beachtete__. 'Mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen, wie sehr er mich an dem Abend beobachtet hat.'_

_"Komm lass uns tanzen!", sagte Parkinson plötzlich und holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ohne ihr zu antworten, nahm er ihre Hand und ging zu Tanzfläche und zwar in ihre Nähe. _

_Sieh es ein Draco, du wirst sie niemals bekommen. Ihr beide gehört nicht zusammen und __daran wird sich auch nie etwas ändern__ Sprach er __zu sich__Mehr als Hass wird__nie__ zwischen uns nicht sein. __Das__ist alles was wir haben...__Hass'_

_Hermine sah durch __Dracos__ Augen, wie__er__ sie die ganze Zeit,__ beobachtete_

Schweißgebadet wachte Hermine auf. Verwirrt blickte sie sich im Dunkeln um. Als sie die Umrisse, im Schimmern des Mondlichts erkannte, wusste sie, dass sie in ihrem Zimmer war. Erleichtert legte sie ihre Hand, auf ihr mittlerweile rasendes Herz.

Hermine schaute auf ihren Wecker, welcher auf ihrem kleinen Nachttisch lag. Es war 05:16 Uhr.

'War ich jetzt wirklich in den Gedanken von Malfoy, während dem Weihnachtsball?", dachte Hermine, "Das muss wohl an diesem verfluchten Trank liegen."

Genervt und mürrisch schmiss sie die Bettdecke von sich und ging auf ihren Schreibtisch zu.

"Nun...schlafen werde ich heute wohl nicht mehr", sagte Hermine zu sich selbst und versuchte dabei ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

Sie setzte sich auf ihren Schreibtisch und konnte den Traum nicht vergessen, 'Ich glaub es einfach nicht, dass Malfoy tatsächlich eifersüchtig auf Victor war und dass er mich die ganze Zeit beobachtet hat. Mir ist das gar nicht aufgefallen.'

Naja, er sah auch ziemlich gut aus, in seinem schwarzen Anzug...WAS denk ich denn schon wieder?', wütend durchwühlte sie ihren Schreibtisch nach einem Stück Papier und einem Stift.

'Ich muss etwas dagegen unternehmen. Es ist das Beste, wenn ich Malfoy so lang es geht ignoriere und ihm nicht über dem Weg laufe.', und dann fing sie an ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde, war sie fertig mit ihrem sogenannten 'Zeitplan', welcher den beiden helfen sollte. Es war mittlerweile kurz nach 6:00 Uhr morgens und die Sonne ging langsam auf.

Sie nahm ihre Badsachen und ein großes Handtuch, um eine warme Dusche zu nehmen. Hermine öffnete die Tür vorsichtig und streckte langsam ihren Kopf durch den schmalen Spalt. Sie schaute sich nervös um. Doch zu ihrem Glück sah sie niemanden im Domizil und so öffnete sie Tür ganz leise und eilte schnell zum Badzimmer, welches beide teilen mussten.

* * *

Im anderen Schlafzimmer, des Schulsprecher-Domizils, erwachte langsam der junge Slytherin unter dem grellen Sonnenschein.

'Ich hasse es, wenn es so hell ist', dachte Malfoy grimmig.

Er schaute mit halb geöffneten Augen zur Uhr, welche an der Wand hing. Sie zeigte 7:30 Uhr.

'Na toll. Nicht mal an einem Wochenende kann ich ausschlafen...Nein ich muss auch noch von der Granger träumen. Ich dachte gestern war eine Ausnahme, aber so wie es aussieht habe ich mich gewaltig geirrt...Vielleicht hat das mit dem Zaubertrank zu tun. Ich sollte mal Snape fragen, vielleicht kann er mir ja etwas dagegen geben...Irgendwie sind diese Träume ziemlich real, ob das wohl eine wahre Erinnerung von Granger war. Sie wirkte ziemlich-.'

Ein Klopfen am Fenster, holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Es war eine unbekannte Eule, die einen Brief hielt. Stirnrunzelnd ging er zum Fenster und nahm der Eule den Brief ab.

'Von wem der wohl ist?', fragte er sich neugierig.

_Guten Morgen __Malfoy_

_I__ch halte es für das Beste eine__n erneuten Zwischenfall, wie den__ von gestern Abend absolut zu vermeiden und uns __so__ aus dem Weg zu gehen. _

_Du findest __beigefügt meinen genauen Zeitplan für h__eute__ Bitte fülle die freien Zeilen aus, wann, wo und wie lange du dich dort aufhalten wirst. So können wir uns __am S__ichersten aus dem Weg gehen. _

_P.S: Ich warte auf deine Antwort und vergiss nicht, den Zeitplan für dich zu kopieren, bevor du__ihn__mir zurück schickst. _

_Hermine Granger_

Verwundert nahm er die andere Seite hervor, die im Brief enthalten war.

_7:00 – 7:25 Uhr...HG/ im Badezimmer_

_ Uhr... ._

_7:35 – 7:50 Uhr...HG/ Große Halle; Frühstück_

_ Uhr ._

_8:00 – 12:00 Uhr... HG/ in der Bibliothek_

_ Uhr ._

_12:10 – 13:50 Uhr...HG/ im Domizil_

_ Uhr ._

_14:00 – 15:00 Uhr__ MITTAGESSEN IN DER GROßEN HALLE_

_15:00 – 17:20 Uhr...HG/__Gryffindor__ Gemeinschaftsraum_

_ Uhr ._

_17:30 – 19:25 Uhr...HG/ im Domizil_

_ Uhr ._

_Ab 19:30 Uhr...HG/ in meinem Zimmer_

_ Uhr . _

'Mmhh... Die Idee ist gar nicht so schlecht, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, " dachte Malfoy, "Dennoch gefällt mir der Gedanke nicht, dass sie weiß, wo ich mich wann aufhalte...egal ich probier es einfach mal aus.'

10 Minuten später war er mit seinem Zeitplan fertig und schickte ihn mit einer Eule zurück.

'Ich bin gespannt, ob das klappen wird.'

* * *

Genau als Hermine die Große Halle verlassen wollte, kam eine Eule mit einem Brief im Schnabel, auf sie zugeflogen.

Gekonnt landete sie auf ihren Arm, welchen Hermine ihr entgegen hielt. Als sie den Brief nahm, flog sie sofort weg.

Hermine wollte den Brief nicht in der Großen Halle öffnen, da sie Angst hatte, dass jemand es sehen könnte. Also beeilte sie sich schnell zur Bibliothek zu kommen und öffnete ihn, wo niemand sie sehen konnte.

_Morgen Granger_

_I__ch finde deine Idee mit dem Zeitplan gar nicht mal so schlecht._

_Jedoch musst du dein__en__ Aufenthalt im Domizil von 12:00__ – 14:00 Uhr streichen, da ich davor __Quidditch__-__Training habe. Danach möchte ich duschen und mich entspannen. Das hat höchste Priorität. _

_Schick mir danach eine Kopie vom__ neuen Plan._

_DracoMalfoy_

Genervt nahm sie den Zeitplan aus dem Brief.

_7:00 – 7:25 Uhr...HG/ im Badezimmer_

_7:30 – 7:50 Uhr...DM/ im Badezimmer_

_7:35 – 7:50 Uhr...HG/ Große Halle; Frühstück_

_8:00 – 8:20 Uhr... DM/ Große Halle Frühstück_

_8:00 – 12:00 Uhr... HG/ in der Bibliothek_

_8:30 – 13:00 Uhr... DM/ __Quiddit__ch__-Training ._

_12:10 – 13:50 Uhr...HG/ im Domizil (STREICHEN GRANGER!!)_

_12:10 – 14:00 Uhr... DM/ im Domizil_

_14:00 – 15:00 Uhr MITTAGESSEN IN DER GROßEN Halle_

_15:00 – 17:20 Uhr...HG/ __Gryffindor__ Gemeinschaftsraum_

_15:00 – 19:20 Uhr... DM/ __Slytherin__ Gemeinschaftsraum_

_17:30 – 19:25 Uhr...HG/ im Domizil_

_19:35 – 21:00 Uhr...DM/ im Domizil_

_Ab 19:30 Uhr...HG/ in meinem Zimmer_

_AB 21:05 Uhr... DM/ in meinem Zimmer _

'Na toll! Nur weil seine Eminenz Sir Malfoy nicht in der Lage ist sich wo anders zu entspannen oder zu baden, muss ich meine Zeit ändern', dachte Hermine sarkastisch, 'Naja, was solls... könnte schlimmer kommen... Also, was mach ich zwischen 12-14 Uhr...mmh...ich geh dann einfach in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum...ich denke das ist das Beste.'

Schnell änderte Hermine den Zeitplan und machte sich auf den Weg zur Eulerei, um die Kopie Malfoy zuschicken.

* * *

_Einige Stunden später_

Hermine machte sich auf dem Weg von der Bibliothek zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, um dort ihre Zeit zu vertreiben. Als sie dort ankam entdeckte sie Dean Thomas fleißig am stricken.

"Hi Dean!", rief Hermine ihm munter zu.

"Oh, Hi Hermine. Wie geht's?"

"Ganz gut und dir?"

"Auch gut, danke."

Hermine setzte sich neben ihn, als sie die bekannte Wolle entdeckte. "Ah, so wie es aussieht hast du meine Wolle bekommen. Gefällt sie dir?"

"Absolut Hermine.", sagte Dean voller Freude, "Besonders gefällt mir dieses feuerrot und dieses gelb. Ich stricke gerade Handschuhe für den kommenden Winter, möchtest du auch welche?"

"Dean, wir haben gerade mal Mai. Ich denke es hat noch Zeit, bis wir wieder Handschuhe brauchen."

"Egal, ich stricke trotzdem welche...möchtest du nun welche?", fragte Dean erneut, dabei schaute er Hermine hoffnungsvoll an.

"Okay, kannst du machen, wenn du möchtest."

"Klasse! In welcher Farbe möchtest du sie Hermine?"

"Mach sie einfach gelb und rot."

"Okay."

Dean wurde sein Grinsen gar nicht mehr los, als er wieder munter weiter strickte.

"Dean, weißt du wo Ginny ist?"

"Ich denke sie ist in ihrem Zimmer. Harry war eben hier...den hat's voll erwischt. Die ganze Zeit, singt er. Wenn er das nicht macht, macht er ihr nahezu poetische Komplimente."

Hermine konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken, als sie sich vorstellte, wie Harry sich regelrecht zum Affen machte.

"Aber Parvati ist wohl mit Abstand die Schlimmste. Ich habe mir schon Ohrenstöpsel besorgt und mein Zimmer ist ständig mit dem _Silenco_Zauber belegt... Gott, ihre Stimme ist grauenvoll. Naja, du sag mal, hast du Ron gesehen?"

"Ja, er ist in der Bibliothek und liest.", es kam ihr immer noch so merkwürdig vor, Ron in der Bibliothek zu sehen und dazu noch mit einem Buch in der Hand, "Wieso?"

"Er wollte mir ein Buch mitbringen über 'Stricken mit Zauber-Hand gemacht', da zeigen sie Tricks und Strickarten." Deans Augen leuchteten förmlich, als er über die Möglichkeiten nachdachte, die ihm das Buch ermöglichen konnte.

"Vielleicht sollte ich nachschauen gehen? Also bis dann Hermine.", rief Dean Hermine zu, bevor er ging.

"Bis dann Dean."

Kopfschüttelnd ging Hermine zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. Niemals im Leben hätte sich Hermine vorgestellt, das innerhalb von ein paar Tagen ihr Leben und das der anderen so auf den Kopf gestellt werdenwürde.

Bei den Schlafsälen angekommen, klopfte sie kurz an Ginny's Tür, die kurz darauf von ihr geöffnet wurde.

"Hi Ginny!"

"Hi Hermine! Komm rein."

"Wie war dein Date mit Harry?", fragte Hermine, während sie zu Ginnys Bett ging und sich darauf setzte.

"Es war einfach wundervoll", erwiderte Ginny träumerisch, "Wir waren zuerst im Tropfenden Kessel und haben dort Butterbier getrunken, später sind wir in nahezu jedes Geschäft in Hogsmeade gegangen. Es war einfach perfekt."

"Das freut mich Ginny.", sagte Hermine aufrichtig. Sie freute sich für ihre Freundin und das sie endlich mit Harry zusammen war.

Hermine fragte sich, ob sie ebenfalls eines Tages so glücklich sein würde wie Ginny und Harry.

_Naja, wie denn auch, wenn ein gewisser __Slytherin__ ihr das Leben zu Hölle macht__e_, dachte Hermine genervt, _naja, so schlecht sieht er wirklich nicht __aus und wenn er nicht solche Vorurteile hätte- ,_ Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als sie bemerkte über was sie da dachte, _wa__s zum Donnerwetter denk ich da?_

Natürlich entging es Ginny nicht, dass ihre Freundin plötzlich nicht mehr zuhörte und in ihre eigenen Gedanken vertieft war.

"Was ist los Hermine?", fragte Ginny besorgt.

"Was...Oh, nichts. Es ist alles ist in Ordnung."

"Ach komm, mach mir nichts vor. Außerdem hast du mir praktisch 10 Minuten lang nicht zu gehört, also raus damit."

"Du kannst richtig hartnäckig sein", erwiderte Hermine mit einem kurzen Lächeln, bevor sie wieder ihre Stirn runzelte und verlegen aussah. Sie erzählte Ginny vom gestrigen Vorfall in ihrem Domizil, von dem Traum den sie hatte und ihrem Plan sich gegenseitigaus dem Weg zu gehen. Ginny hörte aufmerksam zu und unterbrach sie nicht ein einziges Mal, bis sie fertig war.

"Und?", sagte Ginny mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, "Hat Malfoy einen gut gebauten Oberkörper?"

"GINNY!", rief Hermine entsetzt.

"Was?", kam ihre unschuldige Stimme, "Ich wollte nur wissen, wie er ohne seinen Schulumhang aussieht." Sie lächelte Hermine verschmitzt an, "Wie sieht er denn aus?"

Hermine errötete, bevor sie nervös erwiderte: "Nun...Er ist schon... naja, du weißt schon...muskulös."

Ginnys grinste triumphierend, "Warum bist du so rot geworden Hermine? Naja, ich wäre es bestimmt auch... wer würde es nicht werden, ein durchtrainierter Quidditchspieler mitten im Raum und alles was er trägt ist ein Handtuch, welches ihn kaum bedeckt."

Sie bemerkte wie Hermine noch mehr errötete, fuhr jedoch weiter fort: "Ich wette Harry hat nen Six-Pack. Seine Arme sind auf jeden Fall, ziemlich kräftig und gut gebaut-"

"Ginny", unterbrach Hermine aufgebracht ihre Freundin, "Können wir BITTE über etwas anderes reden als Jungs und deren Körper. Ich muss bis Freitag versuchen, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und das hilft nicht gerade."

"Sicher", antwortete Ginny gelassen, "Aber mal im Ernst Hermine, was ist den SO schlimm an Malfoy. Er sieht ziemlich gut aus, naja nach Harry zumindest."

"Wir haben das schon einmal durchgekaut Gin. Er und ich passen nicht zueinander. Er ist einfach ein verwöhntes, arrogantes, unausstehliches kleines Frettchen."

"Mal davon abgesehen?!"

"_Mal davon abgesehen?_", unglaubwürdig schaute sie ihre Freundin an, "Das wäre ein ganz anderer MENSCH und nicht Malfoy."

"Das heißt du magst doch eine Seite an ihm!", stellte Ginny süffisant fest.

Hermine die das Spiel zu spät durch schaute versuchte alles abzustreiten, doch Ginny lies sich nicht beirren. Die beiden Freundinnen quatschten, nachdem sie das Thema Jungs-und- deren- Muskel-Körper-Plus-Malfoy fallen ließen, über die Effekte bei den anderen Gryffindors und einigen Slytherins. Naja, es war ein richtig gemütlicher Nachmittag, wenn nicht Ginny nahezu alle 20 Minuten einen Liebesbrief von Harry bekommen hätte.

Hermine schaute auf ihre Uhr und bemerkte, das es kurz vor 17:30 Uhr war.

"Du Ginny, es ist besser wenn ich jetzt mal gehe. Ich habe das Domizil für die nächsten paar Stunden für mich alleine, bevor dieser Idiot von Slytherin kommt."

"Okay Hermine. Dann sehen wir uns morgen.", sagte Ginny und begleitete Hermine zur Tür, bevor ihr einfiel: "Warte Hermine. Ich habe dir etwas aus dem Honigtopf mit gebracht", sie reichte ihr eine kleine Tüte, "Sie habe neue Lollis gemacht, die, wenn man sie im Mund hat kühlen. So als würdest du Eis essen und dazu kribbeln sie etwas im Mund. Ich habe mir auch welche geholt. Sie sind einfach genial."

"Danke Ginny.", freudig umarmte sie Ginny und verließ mit ihrer Tüte voll mit Süßigkeiten, den Gryffindor-Turm.

* * *

Im Domizil angekommen ging sie in ihr Zimmer und zog sich etwas Bequemes an. Sie nahm sich ihreziemlich kurzen weißen Shorts und ein weißes Top aus dem Schrank. Es war den ganzen Tag schon ziemlich heiß gewesen. Sie war ziemlich dankbar etwas Zeit für sich und vor allem das Domizil für sich allein zu haben.

Sie ging wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich auf die Couch. In einer Hand hatte sie "Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts", welches sie wer weiß oft gelesen hatte und in der anderen einen roten Lolli, von denen die ihr Ginny gegeben hatte.

_Das Leben kann so schön sein_, sagte sich Hermine in Gedanken, als sie es sich bequem machte. Sie ahnte nicht, dass ihre Ruhe nur von kurzer Dauer sein würde.

* * *

_Ich glaub einfach nicht, wie Crab__b__e und __Goyle__ sich so lächerlich machen konnten. Wieso ausgerechnet Ballett und dann noch vor allen anderen. Wie kann __Goyle__ nur so ho__h__l sein und sich Cra__b__be anschließen...I__ch denke die beiden würden eher__nach__Hufflepuff__ passen anstatt __Slytherin_

DracoMalfoy lief gedankenverloren aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, als er Crabbe und Goyle erwischte, wie beide Ballett tanzten. Malfoy war so geschockt, als er in ihre Schlafräume ging, dass er erstmal circa eine Stunde geblinzelt hat, bevor er die Nerven verlor und sie anschrie was hier vor sich ginge.

Goyle versuchte Draco zu erklären, das Crabbe ihm versprochen hatte, dass wenn er mit ihm tanzt, Crabbe seine Kochkünste, bzw. Experimente ausprobieren würde.

Natürlich hatten die anderen Slytherins, die die Schreie aus den Jungenschlafsälen mitbekommen und lachten sich kaputt. In dem Moment hatte sich Draco Malfoy zutiefst für seine Freunde geschämt und eilte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er war auf dem Weg zu seinem Domizil und hoffe inständig, die grauenvollen Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Er nahm sogar, den Vergessenszauber in Betracht, entschied sich jedoch schnell dagegen, als er darüber nachdachte.

Gedankenverloren und entschlossen eine Therapie zu beginnen, sobald dieses ganze Fiasko zu Ende war, ging er ins Domizil hinein und war geschockt was er dort sah.

_BEIM BART__E DES MELRIN__ UND DUMBELDORE IST DAS GRANGER? _fragte sich Malfoy mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Auf der Couch saß Hermine, die ihre langen wohlgeformten Beine auf der Couch ausstreckte und genüsslich an einem roten Lolli lutschte. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie genoss den Augenblick mit ihrem Lolli.

Malfoy war wie erstarrt und schaute sie nur an. Seine Augen waren auf ihre mittlerweile roten Lippen geheftet. Er wollte sich bemerkbar machen, ihr sagen dass er da war, doch irgendwie blieb ihm die Sprache weg. Er war wie gefesselt vom Anblick, der sich ihm bot.

Sie bewegte den Lolli kreisend in ihrem Mund bevor sie ihn herausholte. Genüsslich fuhr sie mit ihrer zarten Zunge über ihre sinnlichen Lippen. Als könnte sie die Leere in ihrem Mund entbehren, nahm sie den runden knall roten Lolli wieder in ihren Mund und lies dabei ein leises Stöhnen aus.

Malfoy bemerkte gar nicht, dass er bei ihrem Anblick anfing schneller zu atmen und seine Zunge kurz über seine Lippen fuhr.

_OH... Das ist so gemein... So__oohh_

Plötzlich nahm sie den Lolli aus ihrem Mund und leckte ihn, mit ihrer geschmeidigen zarten Zunge auf der runden süßen Kuppel entlang ab. Dann platzierte sie diese süße Verführung auf ihren geschlossenen Lippen. Sie saugte daran, während sie mit ihren Fingern den Lolli zum Kreisen brachte.

Draco bemerkte gar nicht, dass sein Kopf ebenfalls diese Kreisbewegung nachahmte. Erst als sie zum Stehen kam, wurde ihm klar was er tat. Doch das beschäftigte ihn nicht. Nein. Seine volle Aufmerksamkeit, war nur einer gewidmet. Hermine Granger.

Sie öffnete ihre Lippen und nahm hungrig ihren Lolli in den Mund. Zufrieden stöhnte sie leise vor sich hin, was dem Slytherin nicht entging. Sie brachte ihn damit an seine Grenzen.

Mit einem kleinen Plopp nahm sie ihn aus dem Mund und formte kurz ein "O" mit ihren vollen roten Lippen.

_Oh wie gern ich doch dieser __Lolli__ wäre. An ihren süßen__ vollen Lippen sein...STOP...HÖR AUF SO ZU DENKEN! Sie ist ein Schlamm- Sie ist GRANGER, _argumentierte Malfoy innerlich,_ Eine besserwisserischer Bücherwurm...Aber ein__ sexy, atemberaubende__r, attraktiver Bücherwurm. NEIN,__ NEIN...ich kann so nicht- __ohh_

Langsam fuhr sich Hermine mit den Lolli über ihre Lippen. Bevor sie ihn wieder in ihren Mund tat, fuhr sie erneut mit ihrer Zunge über ihre Lippen.

Malfoy versuchte ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken und biss sich daher auf die Unterlippe.

Hermine nahm ihn erneut hungrig in ihren Mund, was wiederum von einem leichten Stöhnen begleitet wurde.

Malfoy konnte es nicht länger aushalten. Ohne sich wirklich bewusst zu sein was er tat, ging er leise und schwer atmend, zu der halb liegenden Hermine, die immer noch ihre Augen geschlossen hatte.

_Ob ihre Lippe__n__ nach Kirsche oder Erdbeere schmecken? Merlin, sie sieht atemberaubend aus. _

Sie ließ ein wohliges Seufzen vernehmen, was Malfoy in den Wahnsinn trieb. Er packte sie am Arm und zerrte sie schwungvoll nach oben.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und als sie in die hungrigen, grauen Augen von Malfoy blickte, keuchte sie kurz auf.

Er drückte sie an seine Brust, während sein Blick an ihren verführerischen Lippen kleben blieb. Er konnte den Hauch von Kirsche, der von ihren Lippen ausging, riechen.

Hermine bemerkte, dass er ziemlich schnell atmete. Verwirrt schaute sie ihn an. Sie waren sich noch nie so nah gekommen und sie musste sich erneut eingestehen, dass er ziemlich attraktiv war.

Malfoy lehnte sich langsam gegen ihre Lippen. Er wollte wissen, wie sie sich anfühlten, wie sie schmeckten. Ob der Kirschgeschmack stark oder schwach war. Er lehnte sich immer weiter gegen sie...

Bis er plötzlich etwas Schmerzhaftes an seiner linken Wange spürte, was ihn nach hinten stolpern lies.

"WAS ZUM TEUFEL DENKST DU, WAS DU DA MACHST?!", kreischte Hermine aufgebracht und ging einige Schritte nach hinten, so dass sie jetzt hinter dem Tisch stand, welcher jetzt zwischen ihnen lag.

Sie hielt den Lolli immer noch in ihrer Hand und ließ ihn, als laste ein Fluch darauf, los, so dass er auf den Tisch fiel.

Malfoy, der langsam wieder zu sich kam, schaute sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Er verfluchte sich innerlich, als er bemerkte, dass er schon wieder errötete.

"Ich...", begann er nervös, doch dann schrie er ebenfalls, "WAS MACHST DU HALBNACKT IM DOMIZIL UND LUTSCHST EINEN LOLLI?"

"ICH?", schrie sie unglaubwürdig zurück, "DU SOLLTEST BIS HALB ACHT GAR NICHT HIER SEIN! WAS MACHST DU HIER? MIR HINTERHER SPIONIEREN?"

"WAS? BILDE DIR BLOS NICHTS EIN GRANGER!"

"WAS MACHST DU DANN HIER?", fragte Hermine ihn erneut.

"DAS GEHT DICH NICHTS AN, GRANGER!"

"WAS BESSERES FÄLLT DIR WOHL NICHT EIN, MALFOY? HÖR AUF MIR HINTERHER ZU SPIONIEREN...DU IDIOT!"" ICH WÜRDE NIEMALS HINTER SO EINER WIEDERLICHEN PERSON HINTERHER SPIONIEREN! MIR WAR LANGWEILIG OKAY! DESHALB BIN ICH ZURÜCK GEKOMMEN!"

"WENN ICH SO WIEDERLICH BIN MALFOY, KANNST DU MIR DANN SAGEN WAS DAS EBEN SOLLTE?"

"KANNST DU MIR VERRATEN, WAS DAS EBEN VON DIR SEIN SOLLTE?", schrie Malfoy zurück, "WOLLTEST DU MICH VIELLEICHT VERFÜHREN?"

"WAS?", erwiderte Hermine schockiert und peinlich errötent, "DAS DENKST DU? ICH WÜRDE NIEMALS EIN ARROGANTES, SELBSTVERLIEBTES KLEINES FRETTCHEN VERFÜHREN."

"DAS SAH EBEN, ABER GANZ ANDERS AUS."

"BILDE DIR NICHTS EIN, MALFOY!"

"VERLASS DICH DRAUF, ICH BILDE MIR NICHTS EIN!"

"WEGEN DIR, IST UNSER PLAN SCHIEF GEGANGEN, MALFOY. DANKE VIELMALS", schrie Hermine frustriert und machte sich auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer.

Kurz bevor sie die Tür schloss, hörte sie: "GERNGESCHEHEN GRANGER! ES WAR SOWIESO TOTALER SCHWACHSIN!"

Die Tür fiel laut in ins Schloss, als sie sich aufgebracht auf ihr Bett schmiss.

_Das war's wohl mit dem Plan. Naja, ich hoffe einfach, dass der normale Schulalltag etwas helfen wird, meine Gedanken zu kontrollieren. _

Mit neuer Hoffnung, wartete sie auf den nächsten Tag.

* * *

**A/N: Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Bitte lasst es mich wissen, wie ihr dieses Kapitel fandet!!**

**Danke schön,**

**Eure Alice1985**


	7. Kapitel 7 Peinliche Situation

**Disclaimer:**** Harry gehört nicht mir!!!**

**A/N:**** Hey Leute… Hier ist ein neues Kapitel von Zaubertrank der Begierde. Weiter Kapiteln sind schon fertig geschrieben, ich warte nur noch auf die Korrektur Version von meiner Beta Leserin… Vielen lieben dank Sindy!! Du bist die Beste!**

**Außerdem wollte ich mich auch noch bei all den Leser/innen bedanken die so tolle Reviews geschrieben haben:**

**Marylein, Elif, the-tangoing-mango-addict, Franzilein92, engeloschen123, EdwardsGirl, Melian Luthien, Psaum, Bianca, Ainulindele, sturmgraueaugen, XxHorusSisterxX, ****Arel o Imladris, Zaubermaus, laVampiresa, bonnie lily-flower, Moi, Edward fan club member, SweetBlackAngel16, dramine, Ginny..xD, Zissy, Ainulindele, Mondschattem und Nadja… vielen lieben dank **

Kapitel 7 – Peinliche Situationen 

_Verwirrt schaute Hermine umher. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob sie jemals an solch einem unfreundlichen Ort gewesen war. Es wirkte düster und kalt. Pflanzen und Bäume sahen verwelkt und trocken aus. _

_Als sie sich weiter umschaute, um einen besseren Eindruck von der fremden Umgebung zu bekommen, entdeckte sie einen kleinen Jungen, der unter einem großen alten Baum saß. Er war bestimmt nicht älter als sieben. Als sie sich ihm langsam näherte, fielen ihr merkwürdigerweise die weiß-blonden Haare auf, die dem kleinen Jungen ins Gesicht fielen. Außerdem wurde ihr bewusst wie ungewöhnlich er gekleidet war. _

‚_Welches Kind trägt nur schwarz?', dachte Hermine stirnrunzelnd und machte weitere Schritte auf den kleinen Jungen zu, so dass sie nun neben ihm stand. _

_Doch der kleine Junge bemerkte sie nicht und schaute mit einem trübseligen, ja fast schon traurigen Blick auf seine geschlossenen Hände. Hermine versuchte sich irgendwie zu erinnern, ob sie jemals diesen kleinen Jungen gesehen hatte. Er kam ihr vertraut vor, jedoch wusste sie beim besten Willen nicht woher._

„_DRACO!", rief eine laute und unfreundliche Stimme. _

_Erschrocken schaute Hermine in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam und erst jetzt bemerkte sie das große Haus… oder besser gesagt den Palast. Jedoch wirkte es ungemütlich und dunkel… so als würde es in dem Haus nichts Freundliches geben… Sie konnte sich das Gefühl einfach nicht erklären._

„_KOMM JETZT REIN! ICH HABE KEINE ZEIT FÜR SO ETWAS!!"_

_Verwundert richtete Hermine ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den kleinen Jungen. Draco. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen der Kleine war süß… doch es brach ihr irgendwie das Herz, ihn so traurig zu sehen. Der kleine Draco blickte erneut auf seine, noch immer geschlossenen Hände. Er hob seine kleinen Hände zu seinem Mund und schloss seine Augen. Hermine setzte sich neben ihm. Da bemerkte sie, dass er etwas in seine Hände flüsterte. Es war so leise, das sie nichts verstehen konnte, nicht ein Wort. Sie sah nur wie sich sein Mund kleine Bewegung machte. Nicht ein Ton war zu hören._

_Hermine spürte eine großes Gefühl von Mitleids in sich empor steigen. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wieso Malfoy so traurig war. Er konnte alles bekommen was er wollte, jedes Spielzeug oder andere Dinge. Er wurde ja, oder besser wird noch immer von seinen Eltern ohne Ende verwöhnt… Doch dieser kleine Junge… Draco… war so… anders als der den sie jetzt kannte und sie auch niemals erwartet hätte. _

_Nach einem kurzen Moment nahm er seine Hände wieder vor sich und öffnete sie langsam. Mit einem hoffnungsvollen Blick schaute er in seine offenen Hände. Als Hermines Blick darauf fiel, sah sie einen kleinen schwarzen tropfenförmigen Stein._

„_Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll!", sagte der kleine Draco leise vor sich hin, als er mit seinen kleinen Fingern über den Stein fuhr. Ohne es zu wissen, hatte der kleine Malfoy dabei die volle Aufmerksamkeit von Hermine._

„_Ich denke ich sage es einfach. So habe ich es ja auch, in dem Buch gelesen. Also… Ich wünsche mir eigentlich nichts Großes. Es ist nur…" Hermine konnte deutlich hören, wie nervös er war, „Ich wünsche mir nur ein… normales Leben. Ich möchte nur eine normale Familie… normale Eltern haben." _

_Hermines Herz zerbrach regelrecht, bei dem rührenden Geständnis und war wie erstarrt, als sie ihm schweigend zu hörte. _

„_Ich… Ich möchte einfach nur glücklich sein… das… das mich jemand… irgendjemand lieb hat. Ich möchte nichts anderes, wirklich, liebe Wunschträne… nur das mich jemand lieb hat. Meine Mutter und mein Vater, sind viel zu beschäftigt und wollen immer, dass ich dem Namen „Malfoy" alle Ehre mache. _

_Ich möchte nur,… dass mich wirklich jemand lieb hat und ich glücklich werde… Ich weiß, es ist ein dummer Wunsch… aber das ist das einzige was mir fehlt und ich auch wirklich möchte… mach das mein Wunsch in Erfüllung geht…. Bitte!" _

_Hermine kamen die Tränen als sie dieses rührende Geständnis hörte. Dennoch entging ihr nicht, wie rasch der kleine Draco sich mit einer Hand schnell über die Augen strich…. Sie wollte ihn so sehr in ihre Arme nehmen… doch sie wusste, dass es nur ein Traum… eine Erinnerung von ihm war, welche sie erlebte._

_Sie beobachtete wie der kleine Draco, in einem bestimmten Rhythmus mit seinem Zeigefinger über die glatte Oberfläche strich. Nach einem kurzen Moment hörte er auf und die kleine Wunschträne in seiner Hand fing an in einem leuchtenden blau zu strahlen. Sie erhob sich etwas von seiner Hand und schwebte in der Luft. Kurz darauf verschwand sie in einer bläulichen Rauchwolke. _

_Beide schauten in ruhig zu, wie die Rauchwolke langsam vor ihren Augen vom Wind weggetragen wurde, bis sie schließlich gänzlich verschwand. Wehmütig schaute Draco dem blauen Rauch hinterher._

„_DRACO!", rief erneut die schroffe Stimme, „KOMM JETZT!"_

_Seufzend schaute er widerwillig in die Richtung, aus der die Rufe kamen. Leise stand er schließlich auf und schaute noch ein einziges Mal wehmütig zum Horizont hinauf._

Tränenerfüllt wachte Hermine auf. Sie zog ihre Beine an sich und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben … Erst jetzt wurde ihre bewusst, wie wenig sie eigentlich über den blonden Slytherin wusste.

Nach einigen Minuten wischte sich Hermine noch immer aufgebracht ihre Tränen weg und machte sich für den Unterricht fertig. Erst als sie hinaus schaute bemerkte sie wie früh es noch war. Die Sonne fing gerade an aufzugehen, sie konnte noch mindestens zwei Stunden weiter schlafen.

Das Letzte was Hermine in diesem Moment wollte war einzuschlafen und wohlmöglich, noch mehr solcher Träume zu haben. Die Träume wurden immer intensiver und realer… es fing an sie zu beängstigten.

Das Einzige was sie in diesem Moment wollte, war einfach weg zu gehen. Weg aus diesem Zimmer, weg aus dieser Unterkunft und vor allem so weit wie möglich weg von _ihm_… der ihr so nah war… zwischen ihnen waren nur wenige Meter… Tür an Tür… und das war einfach zu viel für Hermine.

Hastig ging sie aus ihrem Zimmer und wollte schon durch das Portraitloch gehen. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sie einen Blick zu der Tür, welche neben ihr war warf. Wütend über ihre mangelnde Selbstbeherrschung, verließ sie schließlich den Schulsprecher-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Wie erwartet waren die Gänge so gut wie leer, mit Ausnahme der Schlossgeister, doch das störte Hermine wenig in diesem Augenblick. Sie wollte einfach nicht mehr an diesen schrecklichen Traum denken… diesen kleinen hilflosen Jungen sehen, jedes Mal wenn sie ihre Augen schloss.

Sie wusste einfach nicht mehr, wie sie Malfoy je wieder in die Augen blicken konnte… oder ihn weiter hassen… Sie konnte es einfach nicht mehr. Sie konnte ihn nicht mehr hassen, für das was er war oder wie er zu ihr war… und dieser Gedanke beunruhigte sie sehr.

Gedankenverloren ging sie in die Große Halle. Hermine hatte damit gerechnet niemanden vor zu finden, doch da saß jemand am Tisch und stocherte in seinem Frühstück… es war Neville. Etwas besorgt ging sie zu Neville und setze sich ihm gegenüber. Erst als sie vor ihm saß bemerkte er sie und erschrak dabei.

„Oh, Hi Hermine… hab dich gar nicht kommen hören.", begrüßte Neville sie, etwas verlegen aufgrund seiner Unaufmerksamkeit.

„Hi… Warum bist du so früh wach? Hattest du wieder, einen dieser Träume?", fragte Hermine etwas besorgt.

Neville nickte nur und errötete leicht dabei. Er senkte seinen Blick auf seinen Teller und versuchte unbekümmert zu wirken, was Hermine natürlich nicht entgangen war. Sie konnte ihn auf eine Art verstehen und drängte ihn deswegen nicht, um heraus zu finden, was den seine Begierde sein könnte.

Stattdessen, nahm sie sich einen Toast und Marmelade. Doch irgendwie hatte sie keinen großen Hunger und holte stattdessen ihr Verwandlungsbuch heraus, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

Selbst dies gelang ihr trotz einiger Minuten Bemühung nicht.

`Es ist schrecklich, wenn ein Kind so leben muss. Wenn dies nur ein Moment seines Lebens war, wie waren wohl die restlichen Jahre seiner Kindheit… war das vielleicht ein Grund warum er so… herablassend und gemein zu vielen war?´, dachte Hermine.

"Hi Hermine.", grüßte Ron und holte sie aus ihren Gedanken.

"Oh, hi Ron."

Lächelnd nahm er neben ihr Platz und legte ein halbes Dutzend Bücher auf seine Seite des Tisches. Langsam gewöhnte man sich an das Bild, das Ron wie verrück las und langsam den Titel des neuen Bücherwurms gewann.

"Wie geht's wie steht's?", fragte er freundlich und nahm sich einige Pfannkuchen auf seinen Teller.

"Ich wünschte, das dieses Projekt endlich zu Ende ging."

"Warum? Ich find es gar nicht mal so schlimm."

"Das würde ich auch nicht, wenn meine einzige Beschäftigung Bücher wären. Stattdessen muss ich mit –", erschrocken darüber, das ihr fast ihr Geheimnis einfach so heraus gerutscht wäre, verstummte sie abrupt. `Oh, Merlin!!! Beinahe hätte ich die größte Katastrophe angerichtet die man nur anrichten kann! Ich muss mich mehr konzentrieren!!', dachte sie entsetzt.

"Ja?", fragte Ron verwirrt. "Was musst du?"

"Ich.... Hast du von diesem neuen Buch gehört? Es ist von J.L. Rudolf und heißt _"Der wahre Grund warum wir Zaubern können"_. Es ist richtig gut. Kann ich nur empfehlen.", sagte Hermine mit der Absicht vom Thema ab zu lenken.

"Nee", gestand Ron begeistert und wie erhofft, vergaß er vollkommen über was sie geredet hatten, "Um was geht es den genau? Hast du es vielleicht hier? Gibt es das vielleicht in der Bibliothek?"

Oh, man... das kann ja was werden.

'Warum ich? Was habe ich getan um das zu verdienen?', klagte Malfoy, als er sich auf den Weg zu Professor McGonagall Klassenraum machte. Er versäumte absichtlich sein Frühstück, um so einer bestimmten Gryffindor und Mitbewohnerin aus dem Weg zu gehen.

'Wenn da nicht auch noch die Träume wären!', dachte er. Das Einzige was er wirklich wollte, war, sein normales Leben zurück zu bekommen und nicht von Träumen gejagt werden, in denen immer die Besserwisserin erschien.

Es war nicht die Tatsache, das sie darin erschien. Nein, damit wäre er fertig geworden. Doch was den jungen Slytherin so… unruhig machte waren die Träume im Allgemeinen.

Er sah sie als kleines Kind, wie sie, wegen ihrer Haare und Zähne von anderen gehänselt wurde… was er selbst auch tat und seit diesem Traum, ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Magengegend hatte… er hatte sich gefragt, ob es vielleicht das Schuldgefühl war.

Doch was das Schlimmste von allem war, dass er sehen konnte, wie sehr es sie verletzte nicht dazu zu gehören und dann änderte sich das Bild. Es zeigte wie er ihr schlimme Namen gab und musste mit ansehen wie sie heimlich in ihr Zimmer ging und weinte, wegen ihm.

‚Merlin, Ich habe mich noch nie so mies gefühlt und an allem ist nur sie schuld.' Malfoy war tief in Gedanken, als er den leeren Raum betrat und auf seinen Platz setzte. Er konnte sich nicht helfen als er an den vorherigen Abend denken musste und beinahe sich und eine gewisse Person für immer verdammt hätte… ja sogar sein Leben für alle Zeit unwiederbringlich ruiniert hätte.

Er versuchte die Bilder, die ihn noch Stunden danach verfolgten zu unterdrücken. `Hermine Granger und ihr bescheuerter Lolli`, grummelte Malfoy vor sich. Doch das war nicht das Einzige was den jungen Slytherin plagte. Es war das kleine dunkle Geheimnis, das nach dem Szenario passierte.

Als Hermine schließlich in ihrem Zimmer war und er alleine im Raum stand, blieb sein Blick an dem kleinen verruchten roten Lutscher hängen. Er konnte sich nicht helfen. Immer wieder… ja sogar noch jetzt redete er sich ein, das er nichts dagegen machen konnte. Es war wie ein Zauberbann, als er sich den Lutscher von Hermine in den Mund steckte. Auch als ihm das klar wurde, konnte er einfach nicht aufhören, bis von dem süßen Lolli nichts mehr übrig war.

Angewidert von seiner Schwäche, blieb er noch Stunden wach und versuchte sich alles Mögliche einzureden, um sich zu rechtfertigen. Doch es brachte nichts.

'Es war alles Grangers Schuld… sie mit ihrem blöden Lutscher… Nein! Die ganze Schuld allein trägt, dieser widerliche, hinterhältige, schmierige Verräter von einem Patenonkel! Oohh, na warte dem werde ich es irgendwann mal heimzahlen, da hat er sich mit dem Falschen angelegt. Wie er überhaupt auf die kranke Idee gekommen ist, solch einen Trank von uns testen zu lassen-'

„Hey Draco. Wo warst du beim Frühstück?", sprach ihn eine Stimme von der Seite an. Als er neben sich schaute, sah er Blaise, der neben ihm Platz nahm. Erst da viel ihm auf, dass die Klasse nahezu überfüllt war.

Er wollte schon in die Richtung schauen, in dem Hermine üblicherweise saß, als er sich besann und schnell seinen Blick zu Blaise richtete.

„Hatte keinen Hunger.", antwortete Draco schließlich. „Wie geht es dir so? Wie kommst du mit diesem… _Man _klar?"

„Was für- oh, du meinst den _Superman_!! Ganz gut, ganz gut! Hab ihn voll unter Kontrolle.", versicherte sein bester Freund und klopfte sich selbst auf die Brust.

Malfoy fand seine ganze Art nur merkwürdig. Es war irgendetwas an ihm, das ihm stutzig machte und dann sah er es.

„Wofür hast du die Brille?", fragte der blonde Slytherin irritiert.

„Ach dies… ähm… ich… die hilft beim Lesen, weißt du. Manchmal, bekomme ich wirklich schlimme Kopfschmerzen und mein Heiler meinte ich sollte für eine Weile eine Brille tragen… keine große Sache."

Draco wusste das da noch mehr war und dass er log, jedoch ließ er es dabei.

„Also, Mann. Hast du jetzt heraus gefunden was deine Begierde ist oder was?"

„Was- oh… Nein. Es sieht aus, als wäre ich rundum zufrieden und hätte keine heimliche Begierde."

‚Was für eine pure Untertreibung', dachte Malfoy, ‚Aber ich kann es ihm nicht sagen. Ich kann es niemanden sagen! Wie würde ich da stehen!!! Das meine tiefste und einzige Begierde Granger sei. Eine Muggelgeborene… Ich würde kein Gesicht mehr haben bei den Anderen!! Ich könnte mich nie wieder bei den jemanden sehen lassen… mein Ruf wäre RUINIERT!!!'

„Hey Mann, alles in Ordnung? Du siehst irgendwie angespannt aus?!", kam die besorgte Stimme von Blaise, der ihn aus den Gedanken holte.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung."

Um nicht weiter aufzufallen, ließ er seinen Blick in der Klasse wandern, was ein großer Fehler war, denn da wurde ihm klar, dass eine Person fehlte. Malfoy versuchte gelassen zu wirken und dieses nervende Gefühl zu ignorieren, welches ihm immer und immer wieder sagte hin zu schauen und heraus zu finden wo sie ist und warum sie nicht hier war.

Widerwillig ließ er erneut seinen Blick schweifen. Er sah Ron mit seinen Büchern, Harry der einfach nur dahin schwärmte aber keine Granger.

‚Das ist sehr merkwürdig. Vielleicht ist ihr ja etwas passiert? Oder sie ist krank geworden? Vielleicht sollte ich nach ihr sehen- WAS DENK ICH DA SCHON WIEDER!!!! Was kümmert es mich, ob sie zu spät kommt, obwohl es noch nie zuvor passiert ist in McGonagalls Unterricht. Vielleicht hatte sie etwas vergessen. Das musste es sein!!! Alles unter Kontrolle!', redete Malfoy sich ein, als er nervös hin und wieder zur Tür schaute.

Als es dann zum Unterricht läutete und die Tür fast zu ging, kam Granger gerade noch herein und nahm an ihrem üblichen Sitz platz. Malfoy fiel zum ersten Mal auf, das es doch ziemlich nahe bei seinem Tisch war; zwei Tische vor ihm.

Es merkte gar nicht, dass er sie regelrecht anstarrte, erst als Professor McGonagall die Klasse zum Schweigen aufrief wurde ihm klar, was er da eigentlich tat. Nervös schaute er sich um, ob ihn jemand dabei erwischt hatte… doch glücklicherweise waren alle mit sich selbst beschäftigt, was wohl am Zaubertrank lag.

„Heute wollen wir einen Zauber ausführen, welcher die Flamme der Kerze in Nebel verwandeln soll. Die Worte für diesen Zauber lauten 'Atesh afogus'. Dies soll euch helfen, die Flammen auf eine schonende Weise zu beseitigen. Vor allem ist es hilfreich, wenn ihr unter Muggeln seid. Nun gut, sprecht mir die Worte nach."

Augenrollend sprach Malfoy, so wie der Rest der Klasse, die Worte einige Male nach. Später zeigte sie kurz die Zauberstabbewegungen.

„Das reicht fürs Erste. Miss Patil kommen sie bitte nach vorn und sprechen sie die Worte zu der Flamme der Kerze."

„Ok.", Parvati Patil räusperte sich kurz bevor sie ihren Zauberstab hoch. „Atesh afugos!"

Anstatt das die Flamme, wie gewollt, im Nebel ausgeht, entstand eine kleine Explosion, welche die Klasse in einem Aschenebel versenkte. Überrascht sprangen einige Schüler von ihren Plätzen und manche schrieen sogar.

‚Oh, Mann… sind die erbärmlich.', dachte Draco als er den Kopf schüttelte.

Doch dann, erschrak er, als der Stuhl neben ihm, plötzlich nach hinten fiel. Malfoy schaute in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam und Blaise normalerweise saß.

Wie gefesselt betrachtete Malfoy das ganze Geschehen, Blaise Zabini stand mit stolzer Haltung neben seinem Platz und blickte in die Richtung der Explosion. Dann warf er mit einem Schwung seine Brille weg, bevor er seine Schuluniform mit seinen Händen griff und sie mit einem Ruck von seinem Leib riss.

Draco konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah. Sein sogenannter bester Freund stand mitten in der Klasse in nichts anderem, als rot-blauen Strumpfhosen, die seinen ganzen Körper bedeckten und an seinem Nacken hing ein blauer Umhang. Außerdem stand mitten auf seiner Brust ein übergroßes S.

'BEIM BART DES MERLIN!!!… Blaise hat völlig den Verstand verloren! Was sollen diese… Mädchenstrümpfe und diese Farben?? Soll das S für Slytherin stehen?', fragte er sich.

„Habt keine Angst Leute. Hilfe ist nahe!!", schrie Zabini plötzlich in die Menge, worauf er alle Blicke auf sich zog.

Zabini wollte schon nach vorne rennen, als sich jemand vor ihn stellte… der halb seine Schuluniform und teilweise ein ähnlich blau- rotes Kostüm trug.

'WAS geht hier vor?? Sind jetzt alle durch gedreht?', dachte Malfoy sprachlos.

„HEY! Das ist mein Part, Zabini!", protestierte Seamus Finnigan als er mit halb offener Hose, einem spinnennetzüberzogenem rot-blauen Overall und der Maske in seiner Hand vor dem Slytherin stand.

„Ach ja! Komisch das nur einer von uns bereit ist die Menschheit zu retten, Finnigan!", erwiderte Zabini genervt, da es ihn von seiner eigentlichen Mission abhielt. „Und Außerdem, was soll das werden?", fragte er und zeigte mit seiner Hand auf sein halbfertiges Kostüm, „Ein misslungenes Superman-Kostüm?"

„Ich bin Spiderman, du halb-Hirn-deformierter-Slytherin! Ich war gerade dabei meine Sachen auszuziehen. Siehst du hier?!", er zeigte auf die spinnennetzartigen Musterungen auf seiner Brust, nachdem er seinen Hemd über seinen Kopf zog. „Das ist das Symbol für ‚'Spiderman'!"

Aufmerksam begutachtet Blaise die Musterung. „Naja, für einen Anfänger sieht es gar nicht schlecht aus."

„Anfänger?? Hätte ich mehr Zeit gehabt, um meine Kleidung zu entfernen, -, Warte mal! Wie hast du es so schnell herunter bekommen, Zabini?", fragte Finnigan mit plötzlichem Interesse. Irgendwie hatten beide für einen Moment vergessen, was sie vor hatten und das die gesamte Klasse mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sprachlos das ganze Geschehen mit verfolgte.

„Naja… Ich habe einen kleinen Schnitt an meinem Hemd und Hose gemacht, so dass ich, wenn ich gebraucht werde, meine Uniform schneller herunter reißen kann. Bin gestern darauf gekommen.", sagte er grinsend.

Seamus Augen strahlten regelrecht, „Wow… das muss ich auch probieren!"

„WAS ZUM DONNERWETTER GEHT HIER VOR?!", schrie plötzlich Professor McGonagall, als die letzten Anzeichen der Explosion mit einem Schwung von ihrem Zaubertab beseitigt waren.

„UND WAS IST DAS FÜR EINE… AUFMACHUNG, MR. FINNIGAN? MR. ZABINI??"

„Nun… Wir wollten sie retten und da wir beide Superhelden sind, wovon wir erst vor kurzem erfahren haben.", sagte Seamus und schaute kurz zu Zabini, der zustimmend nur nickte, „mussten wir zuerst unsere Kleider von uns reißen."

„Ja.", stimmte Zabini zu, „Sonst würde ja jeder wissen, dass wir Superhelden sind." Blaise verdrehte bei der Offensichtlichkeit seiner Erklärung die Augen, was Seamus ihm kurz danach gleich tat.

„Stimmt genau.", sagte Seamus, „Er ist Superman und ich bin Spiderman."

„Wie? Was für Männer?", fragte die die sichtlich irritierte Mrs. McGonagall.

Blaise seufzte genervt auf, bevor er es noch einmal versuchte zu erklären:

„Ich bin Super-Man und er ist Spider-Man!" und zeigte dabei mit dem Finger auf Seamus, der nur zustimmend nickte.

Sprachlos starrte McGonagall die beiden Schüler nun an. Selbst die Klasse war so leise, das man für einen Moment lang dachte, das der Raum leer sei, bis dann eine ziemlich hohe Stimme die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Jungs beanspruchte.

„Oh, ihr tugenden Ritter, die ihr so mutig und stark seit, rettet mich.", rief Milizent am anderen Ende des Klassenzimmers zu den beiden vermeintlichen Helden, als sie ihre Hand in Ohnmachtsgefühl auf ihre Schläfe legte. „Ich glaube ich schwebe in großer Gefahr, kommt und rettet eure holde Prinzessin Marlene III. von Millicent von dem schrecklichen Schicksal!"

„_Eww!!!_", sagte Seamus als er sein Gesicht verzerrte, „Du kannst sie retten Blaise. Ich passe!"

„Was? Oh, nein, nein… ist schon Ok. Ich gebe dir den Vortritt. Sie gehört ganz allein dir!", erwiderte Blaise und versuchte Finnigan in die Richtung von Milizent zu schieben, die auf ihre vermeintliche Rettung wartend, verzweifelt vor 'Schmerzen' aufstöhnte.

Seamus befreite sich aus Blaise Griff und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Jetzt hör mal zu _SuperBOY_! Du kannst sie selbst retten, sie ist aus deinem Haus und nicht meinem!"

„Wie hast du mich genannt, du-"

„_There's a Heeeroooo… If you look inside your heeaaartt", _fing plötzlich Parvati an zu singen oder besser gesagt zu quietschen und zu kreischen, „_You dont have to be afraaiid of what you aaare. __There's an aansweeer… if you reach into your sooouuulleeaaha… and the sorrow that you know, will melt awaaayyeahyeayah… and then a Heerooo comes along with a strength to carry ooooonn…". _

Verzweifelt hielt die Klasse die Ohren zu, als sie das Geschrei bzw. den „Gesang" von Parvati Patil ertragen mussten. Es war ohrenbetäubend.

„_GENUG!", _schrie die verwirrte Professorin zu den beiden 'Super-Spider-helden' und der 'Prinzessin' und der 'Wanna- be-Maria-Carey' die sofort leise wurden. „Kann mir jemand sagen was hier vor geht?!", fragte McGonagall die Klasse, woraufhin sich eine gewohnte Stimme meldete… die auch Malfoy's Aufmerksamkeit bekam.

„Professor?", begann Hermine Granger leise,„Nun… Wir haben vergangen Freitag in Professor Snape's Unterricht den _Zaubertrank der Begierde _getrunken, welcher uns unsere geheimsten Wünsche bzw. Begierden zeigen soll… Es ist ein Schulprojekt."

Wenn überhaupt möglich wurde Professor McGonagall noch wütender. „Also Professor _Snape_, steckt dahinter, ja… ich verstehe… Wie lange dauert dieses _Projekt _von dem ich keine Ahnung habe?!"

Hermine schluckte nervös. Sie hatte ihre Professorin noch nie zuvor so zornig erlebt. „Nun… Professor Snape hat dieses Projekt für eine Woche geplant. Den kommenden Freitag bekommen wie das Antiserum."

„_Dieser selbstsüchtige hinterhältige kleiner Wicht… na warte... das er es nicht für nötig hält, mich als Schulleiterin danach zu fragen… oh, wenn ich den in die Finger bekomme!"_, fauchte McGonagall vor sich hin.

Kein Schüler traute sich etwas zu sagen. Selbst Milizent, wurde ganz leise und setzte sich wieder hin. Blaise und Finnigan nahmen langsam immer mehr Abstand von ihrer Professorin.

„Nun, gut.", sagte McGonagall als sie versuchte wieder ruhig zu wirken, „Der Unterricht fällt für heute aus.", sagte sie, „_Ich habe noch ein Wörtchen mit einem gewissen Zaubertrank PROFESSOR zu reden!", _fügte sie zischend, zu niemanden, hinzu.

Schweigend packten die ersten Schüler ihre Sachen zusammen und gingen leise aus dem Zimmer. Es war furchteinflößend die sonst so ruhige und nette Lehrerin so aufgebracht zu sehen… selbst für Malfoy.

‚Man, das kann ja was werden… noch 4 Tage bis zu dem Gegenzaubertrank und die Leute drehen schon durch. 'Unbewusst schaute er zu Hermine. Erst als sie sich zu ihm drehte und dabei errötete, ertappte er sich dabei und eilte schnell aus der Klasse.

‚Misst!! Ich muss ihr aus dem Weg gehe!", dachte Malfoy, als er den Korridor entlang ging‚ 'Ich kann mir nicht erlauben schwach zu werden und aus mir solch ein Affen zu machen. Kontrolle Malfoy!! Du bist ein MALFOY, hab dich im Griff!!!', ermahnte er sich.

Jedoch wusste Malfoy nicht, wie bald er merken würde, dass es unmöglich war Hermine Granger völlig aus dem Weg zu gehen…

_Einige Stunden Später, Gryffindor Turm._

Hermine versuchte die ganze Zeit an etwas anderes zu denken, statt an einen gewissen Slytherin, der einfach nicht aus ihrem Kopf gehen wollte. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich seit Stunden mit Hausaufgaben oder mit überraschend intellektueller Konversation mit Ron abzulenken… ohne Erfolg. Selbst in Kräuterkunde war es nicht viel besser, als in Mrs. McGonagall Klasse. Irgendwie passierte jeden Moment etwas das den Professor davon abhielt zu unterrichten… Goyle fing plötzlich an mit den Kräutern irgendwelche kulinarischen Gerichte zu erstellen, was natürlich zu einer riesigen Explosion führte… Blaise und Seamus versuchten erneut die Welt zu retten und diesmal schaffte es Seamus sich die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen… es war einfach ein Desaster.

Selbst Professor Sprout gab nach kurzer Zeit auf und floh regelrecht aus dem Klassenzimmer. Kurze Zeit später kam sie wieder zurück mit Professor McGonagall, die erneut regelrecht vor Wut kochte, was wiederum jeden zum Schweigen brachte. Daraufhin beschloss sie, dass der restliche Unterricht ausfiel, da es unzumutbar sei unter solchen Bedingungen zu unterrichten.

Besonders schlimm wurde es für Hermine, als sie zum Mittagsessen in die Große Halle ging.

Anfänglich spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, nicht hin zu gehen, doch Ginny überzeugte sie damit, dass sie nicht für immer vor ihm weglaufen konnte und das es früher oder später auffallen würde und das war das Letzte was sie wollte... Sie wunderte sich, ob das vielleicht schon geschehen war. Denn die ganze Zeit versuchte sie nicht in die Richtung zu starren, wo ein gewisser blonder Slytherin saß… merkwürdigerweise, saß er praktisch ihr gegenüber. Hermine fühlte sich die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Sie brauchte nicht aufzusehen um zu wissen, das ein bestimmter Slytherin seine Blicke auf sie gerichtet hatte. Hermine bekam kaum etwas hinunter.

Als dann die Nachspeise kam, konnte sie es letztendlich nicht mehr aushalten und verließ die Große Halle. Sie ignorierte die merkwürdigen Blicke der Anderen und Ginny´s Rufe.

Sie hatte den Drang einfach weg zu gehen, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Da fiel ihr nur ein Ort ein, als sie entschlossen die Richtung wechselte und zwar in die Bibliothek.

_Weitere Stunden später_

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln ging Hermine schließlich aus der Bibliothek. Sie verbrachte die Zeit, in dem sie neue Bücher durchblätterte, Hausaufgaben machte, alte Lieblingsbücher lass und Ron, der merkwürdiger Weise in der Nähe von Pansy war, natürlich unauffällig, Tipps zu neuen Büchern gab. Sogar Nevile kam zu ihr und fragte nach einem merkwürdigen Buch, welches bestimmte Zaubersprüche enthielt. Hermine wollte schon fragen wofür er es brauchte, doch hielt sie sich zurück. Vielleicht wollte er sich einfach nur mit etwas beschäftigen und sich so etwas ablenken.

Sie erklärte Ron und den Anderen, die fragten warum sie denn so plötzlich aus der Großen Halle verschwunden war, einfach das sie unbedingt etwas in der Bibliothek erledigen wollte. Doch Hermine konnte in den Augen von Ginny sehen, das sie ihr nicht recht glaubte, jedoch äußerte sie ihre Gedanken nicht, worüber Hermine dankbar war.

Rundum, war es ein recht guter Tag geworden, trotz der Katastrophen im Klassenzimmer.

Als Hermine sich dann dem Eingang zu ihrem Domizil näherte schwand ihr Lächeln etwas. Etwas nervös sagte sie das Passwort und blickte vorsichtig hinein. Sie merkte gar nicht das sie aufgehört hatte zu atmen, erst als sie merkte das niemand zu sehen war, atmete sie erleichtert aus und betrat das leere Zimmer.

Schweigend versuchte Hermine zu hören, wo sich der nervtötende blonde Slytherin aufhielt. Es gab keine Geräusche, die darauf hindeuteten, wo er sich aufhalten könnte. Entweder war er nicht da oder er schlief schon.

Um nicht noch einmal eine weitere peinliche Situation zu erleben, wie die der letzen Tage. Hermine konnte sich nicht helfen sie errötete ungewollt, bei der Erinnerung.

Eilte sie hastig in ihr Zimmer und zog schnell ihren Schlafanzug an. Na ja, es war mehr ein Top und Shorts die sie nachts trug, da es viel bequemer war. Hermine schnappte sich noch schnell ihre Zahnbürste und andere Artikel, um sich fertig zu machen.

Hermine ging direkt zum Waschbecken und wollte schon Zahnpasta auf ihre Zahnbürste tun, als sie dann in den Spiegel schaute und regelrecht erstarrte. Es war etwas mit dem sie absolut nicht gerechnet hatte. Ein Anblick der ihr die Sprache verschlug.

Niemand anderer als Draco Malfoy, lag in der Badewanne. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und hatte sie nicht gesehen, worüber Hermine mehr als froh war. Sie wollte nur noch weg. So schnell wie möglich weg, bevor er bemerkte das sie ihn so anstarrte… sein muskulöser Oberkörper… seine starken Arme, die am Beckenrand lagen… oder sein Gesicht, das so friedlich war.

Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern ihn jemals so entspannt gesehen zu haben. Immer hatte er ihr einen zornigen, ja sogar bösartigen Blick zugeworfen. Sein nasses blondes Haar umspielte sein Gesicht. Hermine musste zugeben das Malfoy sehr attraktiv war. Sie konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, weg zu schauen, bzw. das Badezimmer zu verlassen, bevor sie ertappt wird. Nein, sie konnte es nicht.

Auf einmal hörte sie einen Gegenstand fallen, was sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. Erschrocken schaute sie auf den Boden und merkte, das es ihre Zahnbürste war, die zwischen ihre Füßen auf den Boden gefallen war.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und einem unbeschreiblich rasenden Puls schaute sie erneut zu Malfoy der sie wiederum geschockt anschaute.

„GRANGER!", schrie Malfoy mit ungewöhnlich hoher Stimme und rutschte etwas tiefer in die Badewanne, „WAS BEIM BART DES MERLINS MACHST DU HIER???"

„Ich, ich, ich...", Hermine wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, und tat das einzige zu was sie fähig war. Sie schloss ihre Augen und… schrie zurück.

„ICH DACHTE ICH WÄRE ALLEINE HIER MALFOY!"

„WAS?? HAST DU KEINE AUGEN IM KOPF, WENN DU INS BAD GEHST???"

„DAS WAR EIN VERSEHEN MALFOY. ICH HABE DICH NICHT GESEHEN.", versuchte sie zu erklären, als sie sich ihren Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer ertastete.

„DAS SAH ANDERS AUS GRANGER! DU HAST MICH ANGESTART! DU… DU SPANNER!"

„WAS???", kreischte Hermine entsetzt und riss ihre Augen auf, was ein großer Fehler war, denn Draco Malfoy war schon so gut wie aus der Badewanne und halbnackt.

Sie tat das einzige was jeder in ihrer Situation tun würde. Sie kreischte. Sie kreischte so laut, dass sie ihr Gleichgewicht verlor und sie auf ihren Hintern fiel, sogar Malfoy hatte sich dabei erschreckt und er fiel erneut in die Badewanne.

„WARUM SCHREIST DU WIE EINE ENTFLOHENE TODESFEE??" Wütend darüber, das Hermine Granger ihn so erschreckt hatte, stand er unüberlegt auf, was nur zu einem weiteren hohen Schrei führte.

Malfoy bemerkte zu spät seinen Fehler und errötete vor Schamgefühl bevor er sich schnell umdrehte und ins Wasser fiel. Selbst Hermine schloss erneut ihre Augen und tastete sich panisch zu ihrer Tür.

„GEH RAUS!!!", schrie diesmal Malfoy, noch immer mit dem Rücken zu Hermine.

Hermine konnte zum ersten Mal nichts sagen und erreichte mit geschlossenen Augen die Tür. Sie wagte nicht einmal aufzublicken um die Tür zu öffnen. Stattdessen, ging sie mit geschlossenen Augen heraus und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Erst dann wagte sie ihre Augen zu öffnen.

Sie stand noch immer geschockt im dunklen Raum. Ihr Puls raste und weigerte sich langsamer zu werden. Sie konnte nicht glauben was passiert war. Hermine traute sich noch nicht mal das Licht an zu machen, als sie langsam zu Bett ging. Sie legte sich auf ihre Bettseite und schloss ihre Augen und versuchte einfach zu vergessen was passiert war.

Hermine schauderte bei dem Gedanken, Malfoy am nächsten Tag zu begegnen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, ihn jemals wieder in die Augen zu sehen ohne vor Scham zu sterben… vor allem da sie ihn ja… ganz… nackt gesehen hatte.

Sie konnte sich nicht helfen als sie schon bei der Erinnerung erneut errötete. Sie brauchte einen Moment um gedanklich den nackten Malfoy zu verdrängen, indem sie an alle möglichen Formeln und Rezepte dachte und so ihre Gedanken versuchte zu kontrollieren, was auch klappte. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Hermine anfing zu gähnen und langsam aber sicher schläfriger wurde, bis sie nahe zu ganz einschlief.

Hermine bemerkte noch nicht einmal, wie sich langsam die Tür öffnete und schloss. Selbst das jemand anderes im Zimmer war, fiel ihr nicht auf… und auch dann nicht, als das Bett langsam aber sanft sich auf der anderen Seite neigte.

Nicht einmal Draco Malfoy, dem gerissenen und kühnsten aller Slytherins, fiel es auf, dass er einen unerwarteten Gast in seinem Bett hatte, als er es sich auf seiner Bettseite gemütlich machte. Er versuchte verzweifelt den Gedanken, das niemand anderes als die neunmalkluge Granger ihn splitterfasernackt gesehen hatte zu verdrängen.

Kurze Zeit später fiel auch der blonde Slytherin in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Im Schlaf wurden Hermine und Draco von den eben erlebten Ereignissen verfolgt uns sie ahnten nicht was noch passiert war ... doch der Morgen nahte.

**A/N:**** Und? Hat es euch gefallen?? Ich hoffe doch. Bitte lasst es mich wissen wie ihr es fandet. **

**Liebe Grüße**

**Eure Alice1985**


End file.
